Sky Blue
by Nymphean
Summary: The story of our favorite hogwarts students, their new dark arts teacher, and the ever continuing battle against Voldemort... R/Hrm, H/G, and posibly some slash later on... still very much a work in progress- stay tuned!!!
1. The Stranger

Disclaimer: You all know I don't own it

Disclaimer: You all know I don't own it. Thanks to J.K. Rowling, who is fantastic. Oh, and another thing, I just want everyone to know that this is **NOT** self insertion, even though my name is Nymphean (you'll make the whole Nymph connection by the second chapter…). I chose my pen name simply because nymphs r cool. It was coincidental, so don't get all stupid about it, okay? I needed I type of semi-human mythical creature, and a friend suggested nymphs, so… Meh, whatever. It don't own the character, Hogwart, etc., but I did create Laelynn, and I'm damn proud of it! Peace out, Minna-san! -Nymphean

Chapter 1: The Stranger

The Burrow was buzzing with excitement on that stormy July afternoon. Outside, the wind swooped loudly, blowing twigs and other small objects around the yard at lightening speed, but the Burrow remained warm and comfortable, the many wizards inside it happy. Inside the tiny dwelling, Molly Weasley, certified witch, wife to Arthur, and mother to Bill, Charlie, Percy, Fred, George, Ron and Ginny Weasley, was bustling about the kitchen in a frantic attempt to prepare supper. Her youngest son, Ron, reclined lazily in front of the fire, while his best friends Hermione Granger and Harry Potter sat on the small couch, engaged in a heated discussion about the rights of magical creatures. Mrs. Weasley let out an enormous sigh as the carrot she had been peeling slipped out of her grasp and whizzed into the living room, missing Harry's eye by about an inch. Harry raised his wand and casually muttered "accio carrot", at which the flying carrot flew straight into his open palm. Mrs. Weasley let out another exasperated sigh.

"Thank you, Harry dear," she said, brushing a strand of hair from her eyes. Hermione got up and walked into the kitchen. 

"Here, Mrs. Weasley, let me give you a hand," she said, picking up her wand and pointing it at a carrot. she muttered "stripeelio" and the carrot immediately began to peel itself. Mrs. Weasley looked quiet pleased.

"Hermione, dear, how WILL I get on without you during the school year?" She exclaimed, putting a hand on her shoulder. Hermione went slightly pink. 

"I'm sure you'll do fine," she muttered, embarrassed. Ron laughed jovially at his steady girlfriend of four months. She glared at him. "Shut up."

Harry watched this scene with interest. Ron and Hermione had been his best friends for five years now, ever since their first year at Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and Wizardry, and Harry was quite pleased to see them as a couple. The Weasleys were Harry's favorite family in the entire world. They all had shockingly red hair and freckles, and were always willing to welcome people into their already crowded home. Harry had spent his childhood with the Dursleys, his muggle (non magic) Aunt, Uncle and Cousin. They loved normalcy, and they despised Harry. Harry was a wizard, and a very famous one at that. He pushed some of his unruly black hair out of his eyes, revealing a lightening shaped scar on his forehead. This scar was perhaps the source of Harry Potter's fame. It was a souvenir of the night the dark wizard, Lord Voldemort, had killed his parents. The dark Lord had tried to kill one year old Harry Potter, and had lost all his powers in the process, leaving Harry with his scar. Harry had not known until just before his first year a Hogwarts that he was a wizard, and now he couldn't even imagine living a life without magic.

"Ron! I've told you a thousand times not to wear your shoes in the house!" roared Mrs. Weasley. "Take those filthy things off this instant!"

Ron got up and begrudgingly put his shoes beside the front door. He peered out the window at the dark sky as the first drops of rain began to fall. 

"Looks like some nasty weather's afoot," He remarked. "I hope Bill's not traveling by broom." 

"Goodness," breathed Mrs. Weasley, wringing her hands, "I do hope he gets here soon!"

Ron looked up at the clock. "Look, mum, dad's coming home."

Mrs. Weasley looked up. sure enough, the largest hand on the clock was now pointing to 'travel', moving closer and closer to 'home'. The door opened in a matter of minutes, and Mr. Weasley walked through it, dripping water onto the floor. His wife shook her head, but said nothing. Mr. Weasley bellowed a greeting to them all.

"Is Bill here yet?" Mrs. Weasley shook her head.

"Oh, all right. Where are Ginny, Percy and Charlie?" Harry nodded towards the staircase, just as Ginny came running down it. 

"Is Bill here?" 

Ron shook his head. "Naw, just Dad."

Harry stared at Ginny. She was Ron's younger sister, and it showed; she had the trademark Weasley hair and freckles. She was fifteen, a year younger than Ron, Harry and Hermione, and had been infatuated with Harry ever since her arrival at Hogwarts four years ago. Harry had never really noticed Ginny's devotion to him until last year, when she'd come to his aid during an unfortunate incident involving a transfiguration spell gone awry. She'd stayed by his side for endless hours, never sleeping, while he suffed the effects of a particularly nasty remedy. Ever since then, he'd been aware of Ginny's feelings towards him. Now she looked towards him, caught him staring, and looked away immediately, turning pink right to the roots of her hair. Hermione winked at Ron, who laughed out loud, causing Harry to glare at him and Ginny to turn even redder. Mrs. Weasley mirrored Harry's pointed glare.

"Ron, _dear,_" she muttered through clenched teeth, "Go upstairs and fetch your brothers. _Now!"_Ron stamped upstairs, annoyed at his mother for yelling at him twice in a space of about five minutes. A short while later, he came back down the stairs, accompanied by four older boys, all with the same red hair and freckles as the rest of the Weasleys. Two of the boys were perfectly identical. They marched over to their father and the one on the right stuck out his hand. 

"Have a cookie, dad," He said. "Ron made them this morning, and they're absolutely delicious!" As Mr. Weasley reached out to take the cookie, Mrs. Weasley aimed her wand, forcing the cookie to fly into the wall.

"Fred! George! How many times do I have to tell you boys not to test your products at home before you take me seriously?!" She bellowed.

"I do NOT bake cookies!" Yelled Ron, furious.The twins smiled identical smiles.

"Sorry mom... Ron," said Fred. George nodded.

"Just having some fun!"

Fred and George, who had graduated from Hogwarts the previous year, were the proud owners of their own magical joke shop. They made their own products, most of which were very ingenious. The twins took pride in their small business, which was, so far, flourishing. 

"Really, you two," scoffed Percy, a tall, thin Weasley with large round glasses. "You'd think now that you're adults, you'd have learned some discipline!" Percy worked for the ministry of magic, and was very strict. Behind him stood Charlie, the second eldest Weasley child, who now put a hand on Percy's shoulder. 

"Come on now, Perce," he said in a friendly voice, "We can't all be as responsible as you." Charlie winked at Harry and Ron, who stifled giggles, as Percy's chest swelled with pride. 

"Well, it DOES take a lot of responsibility to fill my..." He was cut off by Ginny, who pointed at the window excitedly.

"Look!" She cried, "It's Bill! I can't believe it... he's traveling by BROOM!"

Mrs. Weasley rushed to the window to see her eldest child, who was indeed flying nearer and nearer to the small house on a shiny blue broomstick. "And in this weather... that boy..."

"Who's that sitting behind him?" asked Hermione. Mrs. Weasley narrowed her eyes. 

"Why... you know, I haven't the foggiest! Oh well, There's always room for one more!" She opened the door, the rain whipping in as she shouted a greeting to her son, who was landing his broomstick. He hopped off, helped the cloaked figure behind him onto the ground, and ran to hug his family. The two travelers were welcomed in, and Mrs. Weasley began to fuss almost immediately.

"Why did you travel by broom? You're apt to catch a cold!" Bill shrugged. 

"We were out of flue powder. Don't worry, mom, Laelyn and I are used to the weather."

The entire family's attention now turned to the stranger, who's face was still hidden by the long black cloak. Bill followed their stares, then looked as though he was about to slap himself. 

"My god, I forgot you haven't been introduced! everyone, this is Laelyn, My girlfriend. Laelyn, this is... everyone."

The girl pulled back her hood, and there was a collective gasp. Under normal circumstances, the girl underneath would not have been particularly spectacular, just normally pretty. She had long dark hair that was hanging messily about her face at the moment and was quite damp, a normal sized nose, and a mouth that was really quite pretty. But it was her eyes that took everyone by surprise. They were grey-blue, like the stormy summer sky outside, and they were piercingly deep. Harry knew instantly that she was very intelligent as well as enchanting; he could see the thoughts moving behind her eyes, though he could not quite distinguish what they were. They all greeted her enthusiastically, especially Mrs. Weasley, who was obviously quite pleased to learn that her son's girlfriend was a nice, well rounded girl. Harry was pleased as well.

Bill had long been one of Harry's favorite Weasleys. He'd first met him two summers ago, before the Quidditch world cup (The final championships of the most famous wizard's game). Bill was possibly the coolest person Harry had ever met. He had long hair, which he kept pulled back in a ponytail, and wore a silver earring that resembled a dragon fang. Harry could tell just by looking at her that the cloaked girl with the piercing eyes was equally as cool, and he was very happy for Bill's sake.

Laelyn, who had been talking to Mrs. Weasley, now turned to Harry, and, pointing at his forehead, cocked herhead, her mouth curving into a small smile. 

"Harry Potter? It's an honor to meet you." She turned to Bill. "You never told me you lived with Harry Potter!"

Bill shrugged. "He's like family." Harry beamed and extended his hand to Laelyn. "It's nice to meet you too," he said sincerely. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw Ginny roll her eyes in irritation, and he quickly let go of Laelyn's hand. She looked from him to Ginny, winked at him, and pulled back.

"What smells so good?" She asked tactfully. They suddenly all remembered their appetites and stormed the table.

It was quite the chore, fitting twelve people around the tiny table, and in the end Harry ended up sitting on the floor of the living room with Ron, Hermione, Ginny, Bill and Laelyn. Laelyn was indeed very lovely, inside and out. She was tiny, especially next to Bill, and reminded Harry of some kind of small flower. They found out that she was only nineteen years old, turning twenty in three days, and had graduated from a foreign School of Witchcraft and Wizardry two years ago. Bill, who was a foreign corespondent for Gringotts, the famous wizard's bank, had met her when her school had been on a trip to Egypt, and had followed her around all day attempting to get a name which he could send owls to. He'd finally gotten a chance to talk to her, and had fallen in love with her right then and there. Laelyn blushed as Bill told this story. Ginny exclaimed that it was the most romantic story she'd ever heard, and then she blushed as well. They all talked pleasantly until Hermione interrupted with a sudden exclamation.

"Look!" she cried, pointing at Laelyn. "Ron, Harry... her eyes..." Harry looked at Laelyn's eyes and gasped. Before dinner, they had been blue-grey like the sky, and now they were a dark, deep blue. Laelyn laughed at their puzzled expressions.

"There's a simple explanation..."

Hermione nodded. "Could it be that you're a Nymph?" Laelyn smiled.

"You're well read on the subject of magical creatures, I can tell." she said, smiling. 

"She's well read on everything," muttered Ron. Laelyn laughed. 

"I should have known. Not many people know about our eyes changing with the sky."

Hermione blinked. "Well, yeah... but you aren't supposed to be... I mean, um..."

Laelyn put up a hand to stop her. "Don't worry, I'm only half nymph, Hermione. My father was a wizard, my mother was a nymph who used magic to make herself human sized so that she could be with my father. Got in a whole lot of trouble for that one. You're absolutely right, pure-bred nymphs aren't supposed to use magic, they have their own powers. But I'm not pure-bred. They didn't want me in any of the nymph schools, so I became a witch instead. And I'm glad now that things worked out how they did," she said, smiling up at Bill, who stroked her hair lovingly. Ron squeezed Hermione's hand. Ginny got up and left the room. Laelyn bit her lip, looked at Bill worriedly, and said, "I'll be right back." He nodded, watching as she got up from beside him and walked after Ginny. Harry looked at Bill, puzzled. Bill just shook his head. 

"Don't worry about it, Harry. Girl stuff, I'd imagine." Harry nodded. Hermione looked as though she felt left out. Bill tactfully changed the subject.

"So, Harry, How was the Quidditch season last year?"

Harry brightened. He was seeker, the most important position, for his house team, Griffindor. He loved Quidditch; it was the most amazing game in the whole world. He felt so free when he was soaring above the pitch on his Firebolt broomstick. He had won the Quidditch cup twice in his five years at Hogwarts, once in his third year, and once last year. He was to be the captain of the Gryffindor team this year, seeing as he had been on the team the longest. 

"It was great! We won again," He said, feeling the need to boast. Bill nodded. 

"I know. I hear you saved Griffindor again. You're becoming quite the champion Harry. Ron sent me an owl telling me all about the final game."

As if on cue, there was a tapping on the window, and the four of them looked up to see a large snowy owl flying outside in the dark.

"Hedwig!" cried Harry, leaping up to open the window and let her in. The owl hooted and nibbled Harry's ear, then stuck out her leg, which had a piece of paper tied to it. Harry grabbed the paper eagerly. 

"It's from Sirius," He said happily. Sirius was his godfather, who had been wrongfully imprisoned and was now on the run from the ministry of magic. He was helping Harry fight Lord Voldemort, along with Albus Dumbledore, the headmaster of Hogwarts; all the teachers there; the Weasley's, as well as countless others. The dark Lord had risen again in Harry's fourth year at Hogwarts, and now the fight was on. The ministry of magic was still refusing to face the fact that Voldemort had returned. Harry shook his head as he opened the letter. A smile soon appeared on his face as he read.

_Dear Harry,_

__I got your letter. I'm doing fine, thank you. I'm in a secret location right now.Dumbledore told me not to tell you where, but Hedwig already knows the way, so I don't suppose it'll do any harm if you stick to sending owls. I'm very glad to hear that you're staying with the Weasleys for the remainder of the summer. I know how much you love it there (and how much you hate the Dursleys!). 

__Happy almost birthday, by the way. I'll be sending you something on the actual day, but I thought I'd mention it now, so that just in case it doesn't get there on time you'llknow I didn't forget.I'll definitely see you during the school year. Now that most of the teachers know about me, Dumbledore says I might even be able to stay at Hogwarts during the year when I'm not out on missions. That would be good, we could see each other much more often.

__Say 'Hi' to Ron and Hermione for me, and tell them I'm very glad that they finally got a move on and got together. Also, please extend my best wishes to Molly and Arthur, and tell them I'm fine. Dumbledore says 'hello', and he also says stop using magic outside of school. Well, I really should get going now. I'll see you as soon as possible!

__Goodbye for now, 

__Sirius

_ _

__Harry put the letter back into the envelope. "Sirius says hi to you all," he announced to the room. Hermione looked worried. 

"Is he doing all right?" Harrynodded.

"Yeah, he's fine. And guess what? He might even be staying at Hogwart's this year!"

"That's great, Harry!" said Ron enthusiastically. "Now you can see him more often!" Harry nodded. 

"It's not certain yet, but he said Dumbledore's considering it."

Just then, Laelyn and Ginny re-entered the room. Ginny was slightly pink. Laelyn winked at Bill. Her eyes were now so dark blue that they were almost black. She saw Hedwig perched on Harry's arm and gave an excited squeak. She rushed over to get a better look.

"This is the most amazing owl I've ever seen," she exclaimed as she looked into Hedwig's eyes. "Will she let me touch her?"

Harry nodded. "Go ahead, she's very gentle." Laelyn stroked Hedwig's feathers with one finger.

"She's beautiful," she whispered. Hedwig hooted happily and turned her head towards Laelyn, as if returning the compliment. Laelyn made a soft cooing noise and cocked her head. Hedwig joyfully hooted a reply, and flew to sit on Laelyn's shoulder. Harry stared at Laelyn, shocked.

"Did... did you just talk to my owl?" He asked, confused. She laughed.

"Nymphs typically live in the forest. Talking to animals is like a second nature to me." Harry nodded. 

"I know what you mean. I'm a parcelmouth." Laelyn's back straightened. 

"Well, You must get your share of ridicule, then. Don't worry, I know how you feel." She turned her head to Hedwig, cooing softly again and shrugging her off towards Harry. 

"Umm..." Harry started, "What did you say to her?"

"Oh, we've been discussing you, actually. I was just telling her that for someone so intelligent, you're not all that perceptive." Ron burst out laughing, and so did the twins, who had just joined the group in the living room. Harry cocked one eyebrow, not quite sure what to make of this statement. Laelyn smiled at him, then winked.

"Don't worry yourself about it, now. You'll see what I mean in time, I'm sure."


	2. I have no bloody clue, really...

Chapter 2: Dumbledore's Message

A/N: I'm so sorry for the mess I made of posting this darned thing… you'd think I'd have it down by now, but NOOOO… There is an explanation. I couldn't find the chapter breaks in my master copy, so I had to separate it into parts on the spur of the moment, which is never fun. Sorry for the inconvenience! Chapter three is coming! Thanx- Nymphean

Chapter 2: Dumbledore's Message

A few days before the beginning of the school year, Harry, Ron, and Hermione received a letter from Albus Dumbledore, the headmaster at Hogwarts. The note, which came by way of a brown great horned owl, was addressed to all three of them, and came in a mysterious green envelope. Harry opened the envelope cautiously and unfolded the parchment inside. In the center of the page were five words;

_Place me on the table._

_ _

__Harry followed these instructions, and as he smoothed down the paper, the words disappeared to be replaced by more instructions.

_Wave your wand over me and chant 'apperatius'._

_ _

__Harry took out his wand and said the charm clearly and quickly. almost immediately, the words disappeared and the paper began to shimmer. In a matter of moments, a holographic image of Dumbledore popped up from the paper. The three young wizards jumped backwards, frightened to see their headmaster suddenly appearing out of the paper. The image of the silver haired wizard smiled kindly at them and began to speak.

_"Hello, children. I suppose you are all alarmed to see my image appearing out of nowhere... do not worry, this is simply a form of post which I am sure you will not have had any past experience with. I thought I would send you all this message, to extend my greetings to you and notify you all of some changes and new developments for the new school year. _

__First of all, Harry, I thought you would be happy to know that your godfather, Sirius, will be staying with us this year, at Hogwarts. We all agree that, given the current circumstances, it is the safest place that any of us could choose to stay, especially Sirius. Second, Hermione. It would interest you to know that Wilson Martin, the boy we had chosen to be Gryffindor prefect this year, has moved unexpectedly, leaving us without a prefect for your house. I have decided that, in light of the situation, you are the best candidate for this position. The owl has your badge. Wear it with pride."

__Hermione squealed with delight, holding her hand out to the owl excitedly. Ron rolled his eyes. His brother Percy had been a prefect in their first year, and it hadn't been the best time for Ron.

_"And last, but not least, Ron"_continued Dumbledore with a twinkle in his holographic eye. _"last year, as you know, was the last year for the three chasers on Gryffindor's house Quidditch team. I wrote to your brother Charlie, who has informed me that you are quite the talented Chaser. I would like to offer my congratulations to you on making the Gryffindor house Quidditch team."_

__Ron's eyes widened. "Me? On the house team?" His freckled face broke out into an enormous smile. Dumbledore's image cleared it's throat.

_"And now, for all of you, I have some interesting news. As you know, we have a new defense against the dark arts teacher again this year. While I can not tell you who it is, I CAN tell you that you will find the course most interesting indeed this year, and that your teacher is closer than you may think. And no,"_Dumbledore paused, his mouth curving into a small smile, _" It is not professor Snape, although this teacher is easily as... unusual._I believe you will find her quite intriguing. That is all. Enjoy the remaining days of your summer, and I look forward to seeing you soon. Goodbye!" And with that, Dumbledore's image disappeared, leaving only a blank piece of parchment behind.

For a moment, everyone was silent, then they all began to talk at once.

"I'm on the Quidditch team!" screamed Ron.

"Sirius is staying at Hogwarts!" Harry exclaimed.

"I'm a... a prefect!" yelled Hermione. She stared at the silver badge in her hand, and so did Ron.

"Herm, um..." he began awkwardly. She laughed.

"I know what you're worried about, Ron, and don't worry. I won't turn out like Percy."

Ron sighed with relief. The three of them were walking into the house when Ron stopped dead.

"Wait," he said, his face falling. "I can't play for the Quidditch team." Harry blinked.

"What?! Ron, why not?"

Ron looked at the ground sulkily. "I don't have a broom, and there's no way mum and dad can afford one right now."

Hermione looked desperately at Harry. "Well, you could, um... use a school broom!" Ron shook his head.

"And be the only one on the team who doesn't have their own? Well, I guess riding one of those old junk heaps is better than not playing at all." Ron tried to put a smile on his face, but the mood was definitely darkened. They stepped through the front door, and Charlie got up from the kitchen table to greet them.

"Hi guys. Was that a letter from Professor Dumbledore?" 

Ron nodded. "Yeah. I'm on the Quidditch team," he announced, his voice lacking in enthusiasm. Charlie got up and walked over to one of the long cupboards on the other side of the room. 

"Well, you'll need a good broom," he said, leaning against the cupboard. Ron made a face.

"It's no use, mum and dad can't afford it." Charlie winked at Harry and Hermione.

"Well then it's just a good idea that I thought to pick one up on my way home for the summer," he said, opening the cupboard and withdrawing a long, thin box. "Here, catch," he said, tossing Ron the box. Ron caught it effortlessly, his mouth open.

"If this is your idea of a joke..."

Charlie shook his head. "Naw, I'll leave that to Fred and George," he said casually. "Well? Go on, open it!"

Ron pried open the top of the box and slid out a shiny blue handled broom with the words 'Nimbus 2002' printed on the side.

"It's an older model," said Charlie, suddenly looking embarrassed. But Ron looked so happy, he was unable to speak. After a few minutes, he found his voice again, and, walking over to his brother, he announced, "It's the best thing anyone's ever given me." Charlie, who had evidently been taking lessons from Ginny, turned bright scarlet up to the roots of his hair as he hugged his brother. After a few awkward moments, Charlie cleared his throat.

"Well? What are you waiting for? Go try it out!" Ron nodded, grinning.

"What'd you say, Harry? A game of Quidditch?" Harry shrugged.

"Sure, why not?" He could use a good match of Quidditch to get rid of some of his energy. Ron called up the stairs to the other Weasley children and they all set off for the nearest open field.

*****

Bill, Charlie, Fred, George, Ron, Hermione, Harry, Ginny and Laelyn sat on a large blanket under the hot summer sun. Having just finished the Quidditch match, they had decided to eat the picnic lunch they'd brought with them. The younger wizards were eagerly discussing the beginning of the school year. Ron was telling the others about Dumbledore's cryptic message regarding the dark arts teacher. Laelyn's eyes glittered a clear, bright blue as she laughed heartily. 

"If I were you, I'd stop trying to find out. No one here is going to tell you." She leaned on Bill's shoulder, the two of them sharing a secretive look. Ron's eyes narrowed. 

"You mean you know who it is?" He asked. Bill nodded.

"But we're sworn to secrecy, so don't even try it." Ron groaned.

"Fine, fine." He looked at Harry. "This teacher'd better be good!" Bill laughed.

"Trust me, you won't be disappointed!"

Harry, Ron and Hermione awoke early on monday morning, anxious to get to Hogwarts and begin the school year. They arrived at the train station and entered the porthole that took them to platform 9 3/4, and hundreds of students appeared in front of a large train with the words "Hogwarts Express" printed on the side. The three of them boarded the train and found seats in an almost empty compartment. They heard a loud crash down the aisle from them as they were sitting down.

"Neville," predicted Ron before turning around to greet their accident-prone friend. Neville smiled up at them from the floor, then dusted himself off, taking his seat across the aisle from them. They felt the train begin to lurch forward, and they knew they were on their way to Hogwarts. People were traveling in and out of the compartment. Harry listened to their conversations as they passed. One girl, a Slytherin seventh year with long black hair, was discussing the new dark arts teacher.

"Dumbledore's notorious for hiring freaks to fill that position," she said snobbily. "I hear this year he's hired a _NYMPH_!" Harry frowned angrily.

"Hey! There's nothing wrong with nymphs!" cried Ron, who had obviously been listening to the conversation as well. Hermione nodded soundly.

"He's right, you know. Some nymphs are... mean spirited, but there are lots of good nymphs too." The black haired girl glared at them.

"Who asked you, Mudblood?" Ron stood up angrily, turning red to the roots of his hair. Mudblood was a very horrible name used to describe a witch or wizard who was born of muggles. Hermione, having not grown up in a magical family, did not really object to being called this, but Ron was furious on her behalf. He narrowed his eyes at the black haired girl.

"Nobody talks about MY girlfriend that way," he growled through his teeth, "And if you weren't a girl, I would knock you right off this train and all the way to..." 

"Ron Weasley! Stop this instant!" Everyone leaned into the aisle to see a small, cloaked figure standing behind the black haired girl. The cloaked person whipped their hood off, and Ron, Harry and Hermione gasped.

"Laelyn!?" Cried Hermione, "What are you doing here?" Laelyn opened her mouth to answer, but Harry beat her to it.

"Don't you see?" he said to Hermione, almost bursting with excitement. He pointed to the black haired girl. "She said Dumbledore hired a nymph to teach defense against the dark arts this year." He turned to Laelyn. "You're our new dark art's teacher, aren't you?" Laelyn smiled and nodded.

"You see now why I couldn't tell you? If you'd known I was going to be your teacher, I never would have known if you actually liked me or not. You'd have HAD to treat me with respect." 

"Not necessarily," whispered Ron, causing Harry to laugh and Hermione to frown. 

"I'm sorry I raised my voice to you, Ron," Laelyn said, seeming genuinely apologetic, "But you know I had to. It is, after all, my job." She rolled her crystal blue eyes at this last sentence. Hermione shook her head.

"I can't believe all this time... I mean, you were with us half the summer, and NONE of us figured it out..."

Laelyn bit her lower lip. "Um... well actually... one of you DID know, but I made them promise not to tell..." 

Ron shook his head. "Harry, how could you not tell us?!" Harry was about to protest, but Laelyn cut him off. She looked slightly upset.

"It wasn't Harry, Ron. You three weren't the only Hogwarts students in that house, you know. You might do well to remember that. Especially you, Harry." She said to them in a very quiet voice. Ron's mouth hung open.

"Y-you mean... GINNY knew? How come she didn't tell me? I'm her older brother..."

Laelyn shook her head. "You could never have forced it out of her. We traded secrets. She knew if she told mine, I would be free to tell hers." She looked pointedly at Harry. Hermione nodded. 

"Guess we can't really blame her." she elbowed Ron, and he shut his mouth quickly. Laelyn sat down next to Harry.

"I'm really nervous about teaching you guys," she said suddenly. Harry looked at her curiously.

"Why? You've been teaching us stuff all summer, just not in a classroom."

She chewed on one of her nails, looking smaller than ever. "Well, it's not necessarily YOU guys, it's everyone else. Especially those Slytherins... Bill told me all about their house... how it produces all those dark wizards." She shuddered. "Plus, they don't sound really nice. And from what I've heard you guys say about that Draco Malfoy... I just don't know if I'm going to be able to do this."

Hermione smiled sympathetically. "Don't worry, everyone'll love you. And who cares about the Slytherins? They won't do anything to you, not at Hogwarts. You're safe at the school." Ron nodded.

"Hogwarts is a relatively friendly place. And have you met Dumbledore?" 

"Yeah, he was really nice to me. One of my old teachers referred me to him. I don't know why he decided to hire me, though... I thought I was too young for this position!" Ron laughed.

"When you look at some of the other teachers who've taught that subject, I think age is the last thing that matters!" The train began to slow down. 

"Wow, we're here already!" exclaimed Hermione. Harry grabbed his carry-on bag and headed towards the exit with his friends. 

They stepped off the train and into a sea of bodies. Harry heard their friend Hagrid, the Care of Magical Creatures teacher and groundskeeper at Hogwarts, yelling over the voices; "Firs' years, firs' years, over here!" Harry walked over to Hagrid and tapped his arm. Hagrid was an enormous man, at least nine feet tall and very broad, with unruly black hair and shiny black eyes. Most people who didn't know Hagrid well were afraid of him, but Harry and his friends knew that he wouldn't hurt a fly. The only problem with Hagrid was that he had a soft spot for large, dangerous, often vicious magical creatures, such as dragons. He now looked down at Harry and grinned.

"How're ya, Harry?" Harry said he was fine, and introduced Laelyn, who seemed to be rather in danger of being trampled. Hagrid greeted her with a long handshake. She was so tiny that he actually ended up shaking her whole forearm. Then Hagrid said goodbye to the four of them as he walked with the first years towards the river which lead into Hogwarts. It was a tradition to take the first years this way. The older students traveled by coaches, one of which the four of them piled into. The coach sped away towards Hogwarts. As the school came into view, Laelyn's face went white with fear.

"I can't do this," she whispered, grabbing Harry's arm like a little child. Harry patted her on the top of the head. 

"You'll do fine. I remember when I first came here. I was scared too. But don't worry, everything'll turn out fine." Laelyn breathed deeply.

"This place looks much bigger today than it did in the summer."


	3. Sirius

A/n: So very sorry for the big delay… I've been incredibly busy, not to mention the fact that I've had writer's block for a cou

A/n: So very sorry for the big delay… I've been incredibly busy, not to mention the fact that I've had writer's block for a couple weeks. But It was all worth it, cuz now I have two new chapters, so yeah. 

I want to thank the following people for reviewing: K.i.w.i, Hedwig(no, I cannot kill off Hermione…), The Destructive Blossom, Rowena, Tai's Gurl, Kewl Gurl, et Ladybuggy (They didn't apparate cuz… um… well, how fun would THAT be???)

Thanks again to all you guys… The reviews are what keep me going! Luv ya all!

-Nymphean

** **

**Chapter 3: Sirius**

****The students were crowded into the huge grand hall at Hogwarts later that evening, awaiting the annual feast in celebration of the new school year. Albus Dumbledore sat in the middle of the large head table, which sat a few feet above the other tables in the hall. Teachers sat all around him. Harry scanned them all, seeing many familiar faces. There was professor Sprout, the Herbology teacher; Professor Flintwick, whose specialty was Charms; Professor Trelawny, the air-headed Divination teacher. Harry disliked her; every year, she'd predicted his death, and each time it was worse than the last. Professor MacGonnagal, the Transfiguration teacher and head of Gryffindor house. Hagrid, Laelyn... Harry's eyes landed on professor Snape, the potions master, and he grimaced. Professor Snape had hated Harry from the first moment he'd laid eyes on him, and it was safe to say that the feeling was mutual. He shook his head, turning his eyes back to Laelyn, who was sitting on Snape's left. She seemed too small for her chair, and only reached up to Snape's neck when sitting down. But it was truly comical to look at her beside Hagrid, who was on her other side. She was about half as tall as him. Harry was reminded of a sparrow sitting next to an elephant. She and Hagrid were conversing merrily, and Harry noticed that Laelyn had moved her chair as close to Hagrid's as it would go in an attempt to put as much distance between her and Snape as possible. Every now and then she would glance at him and turn away quickly, trying unsuccessfully not to make a disgusted face. She glanced in Harry's direction, saw him looking at her, and waved enthusiastically. Harry smiled back and turned his attention towards Dumbledore, who was standing up. He clinked his glass with his golden fork and everyone in the hall turned towards him. The gray-haired wizard's eyes twinkled as he surveyed the crowd.

"Welcome, students, to the new school year at Hogwart's school of Witchcraft and Wizardry!" he exclaimed jovially, opening his arms as if planning to embrace to entire crowd. "This promises to be a very exciting year," he continued, smiling. "We have many exciting events planned, as well as the usual Quidditch cup and house tournament." there were several cheers at this. Dumbledore clinked his glass again. "I know you are all anxious to eat, so I'll keep this short and sweet. Before we begin the feats, I would like to introduce you to our new Defense against the dark Arts Teacher, Miss Laelyn Thorne. Professor Thorne, if you will please stand up..." Laelyn stood, and the students clapped politely. Harry, Hermione, Ron and even Ginny cheered loudly. Laelyn smiled in their direction. Professor Snape glared at her evilly. He had long had his eye on the position that Laelyn was filling, and grew increasingly bitter with each year that he didn't get the job. Laelyn sat back down, Dumbledore muttered some words, waved his wand, and a delicious feast appeared in front of them. The ravenous students dug into the food with relish, and soon it was all consumed. The students went back to their dormitories happy and full. On his way out, Professor Dumbledore, who pulled him aside into a narrow corridor, stopped Harry. Neither of them spoke until them were around the first corner. Then Dumbledore turned to Harry, a smile on his face.

"Harry, it is good to see you again. I trust your summer went well?" Harry nodded.

"Yes, and I got your letter. This is about Sirius, isn't it?" he asked, gesturing about the hallway. Dumbledore nodded. 

"Your godfather has been quite anxious to see you. Just around a few more corners..." They soon arrived at a large wooden door. Dumbledore knocked four times in a rhythmic pattern, and Harry heard some rustling sounds inside. The door swung open, and Dumbledore ushered Harry inside. Harry's eyes rested first on the lavish furnishings in the room; the elegant tapestries, the ornately carved armoire, the rich velvet blankets on the bed, and then on the hooded figure sitting, with his back to them, at the large oak desk. Harry cleared his throat, and the figure turned around, removing his hood as he did so. It was Sirius. Harry broke into a smile to match his godfather's. Sirius was much cleaner than when Harry had seen him last; his jet-black hair was trimmed and he was clean-shaven. His eyes still held a slightly haunted look; a reminder of his days in Azkaban, but other than that, Sirius was looking better than Harry had even seen him look. Sirius got up from his chair and embraced Harry, then pulled back and looked him over thoroughly. 

"You grew," Sirius stated seriously. Harry nodded.

"We tend to do that, you know, kids do."

Sirius shook his head. "You can barely be called a kid anymore, Harry. You should look in the mirror sometimes." 

"Well I would, but my reflection and I are having a fight." Sirius flashed him a smile, displaying a row of perfect teeth. Dumbledore spoke up.

"I'll let the two of you get caught up. Harry, don't stay too late now, we don't want people getting suspicious..." Harry nodded.

"All right, professor. Thanks." Professor Dumbledore pulled the door shut behind him, leaving Sirius and Harry alone. Harry sat down in one of the lavish armchairs and Sirius sat down across from him. 

"So, how was the remainder of your summer, Harry?" he asked. Harry launched into the story of Dumbledore's letter, and Sirius listened intently. He raised his eyebrows at the mention of Laelyn.

"Bill Weasley going with a nymph. How did Molly take that?" Harry shrugged.

"I thought she'd blow her top when she found out too, but she loves the girl to death. And there's no reason why she shouldn't! Laelyn's great. She'll make a good teacher." Sirius nodded.

"A lot of people have been grossly misinformed about nymphs. Kind of like parcelmouths." Harry nodded. 

"We have a lot in common, that's for sure. And Hermione thinks Laelyn's great too. She's finally found someone who can identify with the whole not-so-pure-blooded situation."

"How are Hermione and Ron doing?" 

Harry shrugged. "They're okay. They're so involved with each other now that I hardly ever see them, though." Sirius laughed.

"You know, Harry, you could have what they have." Harry raised an eyebrow.

"How do you mean?"

Sirius shook his head. "Harry, for someone so bright, you're certainly not very perceptive." Harry furrowed his brow.

"I don't know why everyone keeps saying that! You know, Laelyn said exactly the same thing to me when we first met. She'd just come in the room with Ginny, and was talking to Hedwig..."

Sirius put up a hand to silence him. "Examine that sentence. Repeat what you JUST said."

Harry cocked his head, looking at Sirius as if he were crazy. "Al-riiight... I said, 'She'd just come in the room and was talking to Hedwig'..."

Sirius shook his head. "No, no, you've changed it. WHO did she come in the room with?"

"Ginny. What's your point?" said Harry indignantly. Sirius raised both brows and looked at Harry as if the answer were painfully obvious. Harry rolled his eyes.

"Okay, okay. I get the point. But Sirius... I don't know." Sirius nodded wisely. 

"Harry, I remember when your father was your age. He and your mother were good friends at the time. Your mother had been mad for your dad ever since they first met, but he never noticed, really. Sound familiar?" Harry nodded silently. Sirius sighed. "So I thought. Well anyway, your father finally came to his senses and started taking notice of your mother. I'm sure you can figure out the rest of the story." Harry narrowed his eyes at Sirius.

"You really think she'd go out with me?" Sirius laughed.

"I can't assure you that she will, but I think if you watch how she acts around you, the answer will be fairly clear." There was a loud, rhythmic knocking at the door, and Sirius raised his wand, shooting blue sparks at the lock. The door swung open, and Harry caught a glimpse of a short figure in black Hogwarts robes.

"Hi Laelyn. What are you doing here?"

Laelyn jumped. "Harry! You startled me! I was just bringing Sirius some dinner." She placed a large silver platter on the table in front of Sirius, who nodded politely at her. Laelyn grinned at the both of them.

"It's so nice that you two finally have a chance to talk! When I first met Sirius this summer, he was so eager to come live here this year. Told me all about his godson Harry Potter. So you can imagine what a surprise it was for me to see you at Bill's house when we first arrived."

"Why didn't either of you tell me that you knew each other?" asked Harry. Sirius shrugged. 

"Don't know, I guess we just didn't think it was important." Laelyn nodded. 

"And besides, if I'd told you, you would have known I was at Hogwarts." She sat down on the edge of the desk. "So, what've you two been talking about?" Harry looked at the floor, embarrassed, but Sirius spoke up.

"Ginny Weasley, actually." Harry shot him a piercing look. Laelyn responded with her light, tinkling laugh.

"Harry, there's no need to be embarrassed. I talked to Ginny a lot this summer while you were all off doing your own things, and she's absolutely wild for you! I can't tell you what to do, but I'd really give her a try!"

Harry shook his head, unconvinced. "You're just saying that." Laelyn looked at him, wide-eyed.

"I wouldn't lie to you Harry. Not that I could even if I wanted to!" He looked confused, but Sirius cut in and explained.

"Harry, don't you know anything about nymphs? Laelyn is physically unable to tell a lie."

"You're kidding!"

Laelyn shook her head seriously. "No, he's not. I can't say anything that isn't true, even if I think it is." Harry raised an eyebrow. 

"So, you can never, EVER tell a lie? It just won't come out?" she shook her head again. 

"Nope. I can never say anything that isn't true. But I can refuse to tell the truth. Hiding the truth is not the same as lying." By now, Harry looked as if he were forming a plot in his head.

"Laelyn, I want you to repeat after me: Sirius Black is completely and totally innocent of all crimes he has been convicted of."

"Sirius Black is completely and totally innocent of all crimes he has been convicted of. Why?"

A grin spread slowly across Harry's face. "All we have to do is bring Laelyn to the Ministry of Magic, get her to say that, and Sirius'll be free!"

Sirius shook his head. "I wish it were that simple, Harry, but I'm afraid it just won't work."

"Why not?"

Laelyn sighed. "Nymphs aren't really considered... trustworthy. A lot of people see us as, well... evil. True, there are a lot of untrustworthy nymphs. I'm not one of them, but the Ministry doesn't know that. We were long ago outlawed from being witnesses in trials. People just don't trust what they can't understand."

Harry shook his head. "But that's just not fair! You're a good person, and I'm sure if the ministry just bothered to get to know…"

"No, Harry," Laelyn whispered, "It's wouldn't matter." She sighed, and then smiled, not without a great deal of effort on her part, Harry thought. "Well, not to worry, I'm sure you'll soon find a way of clearing Sirius' name, and until then, he'll be safe at Hogwarts."

Harry's godfather nodded. "Dumbledore's been quite kind, allowing me to stay here."

"You'll be here all year, then?" Harry asked hopefully. Sirius nodded. "Great! I can come visit you every day! It's great that we finally have a chance to get to know each other."

"And what's more, he can even come and watch you beat Slytherin this year in the house cup."

Sirius grinned. "We've come up with a fool-proof plan. No one except you and your friends and a select few teachers knows about my being an animagus, so I can change before every game, and then Laelyn can take me with her to watch. That way, if I ever feel the need to roam around the school for any reason, people will just think I'm Laelyn's pet." He grinned mischievously. "No one'll even know."

Laelyn shook her head in mock disapproval. "Sirius… behave…" He laughed.

"All right, all right, no pranks." Harry had never seen Sirius in such a good mood. It was almost funny to see this man, who three years before had been sullen and frightening, laughing over the idea of fooling the entire student body. This must have been the Sirius his parents had known. 

Laelyn stood up and sighed. "I'd best be heading back, before someone realizes I'm gone. You too, Harry." Harry nodded begrudgingly.

"It's great having you here, Sirius," He said earnestly. Sirius nodded.

"Come back any time. It shouldn't be too hard to find me." Laelyn put a hand on Harry's shoulder and shepherded him out the door. When they had left the room, she stopped abruptly in the middle of the hall. Turning to face Harry, she stood on her toes and put her hands on his shoulders, looking into his eyes. 

"Laelyn, what…"

She shook her head. "Shh… don't say anything, just hear me out. I want you to think. I want you to think really hard. About how you feel, about what you want. You know what I'm talking about?" Harry nodded. "Good. You do like her, don't you?" Harry was silent. "Wait… Harry likes Ginny Weasley. OOH! You DO like her!" Harry turned away. 

"Damn you and that whole honesty thing." Laelyn gave a little squeal.

"This is SO exciting! I have to tell Ginny! No, no, what am I saying… YOU have to tell Ginny! She's just mad about you, and she thinks she doesn't even have a chance… oh, it's just too perfect."

"You're sure?" Asked Harry, suddenly feeling nervous. "Are you positive she won't turn me down?"

"Well, no, I'm not POSITIVE, but I'd say you have a pretty good chance."

Harry breathed in and out several times. "Okay, all right, well I'm gonna, um, go now…" Laelyn laughed and shook her head.

"Go, go… Don't forget to tell me how it all turns out!" by the time she said this, Harry was already half way down the hall.


	4. Wake Up

A/n: If you don't like fluff, turn away now

A/n: If you don't like fluff, turn away now. -N

Harry ran into the Gryffindor common room, his face flushed from sprinting through the halls. Ron and Hermione looked up as he came crashing through the door. Their faces were both very red. Harry noted with some amusement that they were the only ones in the common room. He cleared his throat.

"Um, hey guys! Having fun, heh heh? So Ron, where's your sister?" This was all said very quickly, and not quite as casually as Harry had wished.

"I think she went for a walk in the garden," Ron said, sounding quite bemused. Harry raised his eyebrows.

"The garden! Oh, right… well, I'll see you guys!" And with that, he rushed out of the room. Hermione looked at Ron in amusement.

"Could that boy BE any more obvious?" Ron laughed.

"All I can say is, it's about time he made up his mind!"

*****

Ginny sat on a bench in the garden, alone. During the past few years, she'd come out to this very same spot many a time. It was the only place where she could stop and think. Think about school, about life, about love. Mostly about love. She breathed in the sweet scent of the roses which grew all around the small bench. **Why doesn't he love me?**

****Ginny nearly jumped out of her skin as she felt a hand on her shoulder. She turned her head to see Harry standing behind her. He smiled down at her.

"Mind if I sit?" Too shocked for words, Ginny just nodded. Harry sat down beside her and looked up through the rose bushes at the stars. "You come out here a lot?" Ginny nodded again. "It's nice… the roses are really pretty."

Ginny looked at her feet. "I come out here to think… it's nice and peaceful."

Harry cleared his throat. "Yeah. I've been doing a lot of thinking lately, and, well… Do you want a flower?" He said, holding out a white rose and feeling extremely foolish. Ginny looked at him quizzically and took the flower, turning slightly pink. 

"Thank you," she said quietly, "It's beautiful." She went to look back down at her feet, but Harry reached out and caught her face in his hand, making her look towards him.

"Ginny…" he whispered, looking into her eyes, "I don't know how to say what I want to say, exactly, so…" He leaned forward and kissed her, closing his eyes. He could feel her shock beginning to melt away as her hands slipped around the back of his neck. She pulled away suddenly, and Harry saw that she had tears in her eyes.

"What's wrong?"

"I don't want to wake up," she whispered, a tear sliding down her cheek. "This is the part where I always wake up."

Harry cradled her face in his hands. "I think I NEEDED to wake up, Ginny. I was asleep all these years… but I'm awake now, and so are you." He wiped the tears off of her cheeks, and looked into her eyes again. "Please don't cry."

Ginny laughed happily. "I won't, I promise. I won't cry anymore." And then she kissed him. 

When they broke apart, Harry grinned at Ginny, who was finally able to look him in the eye and smile back. 

"So, what'd you say?" asked Harry.

"Hmm? What do I say about what?"

"Be my girlfriend?"

Ginny paused, looking down. "Well, Harry, I don't know if that's such a good idea…" His face fell.

"Oh, well okay, if you…" Ginny burst out laughing.

"Kidding, just kidding!" Harry laughed, relieved.

"Damn Fred and George for giving you a sense of humor."

"It's a Weasley family trait." She leaned against his shoulder, sighing. "I can't believe this is happening to ME."

"It that a bad or good thing?"

Ginny gave him a quick kiss on the cheek. "Good thing. Definitely a good thing."

*****

Laelyn strode purposefully into the Gryffindor common room. Several Gryffindors began to talk in a whispered hush as she walked through the students and over to Hermione and Ron, who were still in the same spot on the couch. They both greeted her enthusiastically.

"Hey Laelyn. What's up?" 

"Not much, Ron," she replied, sitting down beside them. "I was just wondering if you two have seen Ginny or Harry anywhere."

Hermione shook her head. "Not since Harry left here about half an hour ago." She paused to push a strand of hair out of her face. "Did you have something to do with that?"

"With what?"

"Harry," said Ron. "He was acting REALLY strange, even for him. Did he finally come to his senses?"

Laelyn nodded. "Mm hm, I think so." As she said this, the door to the common room swung open, and Harry and Ginny tumbled in. Ginny was laughing at something Harry had said, and Harry's arm was around her waist. Hermione raised her eyebrows. 

"Interesting."

Ron laughed. "I'll say. They're about as mismatched as…"

"You and I?" Hermione said sardonically, her mouth twitching upwards at the corners. 

"Mm Hm…"

Ginny and Harry strolled over to the couch. 

"Hey everyone!" Ginny said, leaning over her brother's shoulder. Ron began to applaud.

"Finally! I was beginning to think you two'd never come to your senses! Bravo!"

Harry flashed them a lopsided smile. "Just thought we'd come say hi…"

"In other words, show off," Laelyn said, elbowing Ginny, who began to laugh again.

"Yeah, pretty much."

Laelyn sighed. "I'm so glad everyone's happy. My mission in life has been fulfilled."

"I can't wait 'til dark arts tomorrow. You're going to be the best teacher we've had yet, Laelyn!" Ginny remarked.

"Yeah, plus I'm pretty sure this one's not going to try and kill me," Harry said, giving Ginny's arm a little squeeze. 

"Oh, you always beat them anyways."

Ron made a face. "Herm, are we this disgustingly sappy?"

"No, not even close."

A/n: EEWww… how gross was that? I think I should stop trying to write properly and pursue a career writing Harlequin romances!

Disclaimer: I don't own the characters or the setting. Or Harlequin. Please don't sue.


	5. Meet the Parents

A/N: All right, so here it is, the next chapter

A/N: All right, so here it is, the next chapter. Now, before you read, I want to warn you that this chapter marks the beginning of a mild slash relationship between two very unlikely characters. You may not like the combination. I dunno. But if you are morally opposed to male/male slash, then you might want to turn back now. There's nothing dirty, especially not in this chapter, but it still offends some people (don't ask me why, I don't know!). So don't you DARE flame me because of this, if you can't stand the heat, then stay the hell outta the kitchen! All right, well I'm being kind of defensive about this… sorry… I just hate being flamed. Okay, so that's it for the warning. 

The following names are being added to the reviewer's honor roll. Thanks so much for your compliments and constructive criticism. I really appreciate it!

Thanks to: *~*GinnyPotter*~*(aww… it's on your favorites? Thank you!), ~Meg~ (wow… you have a lot of energy…), Lady_Lioness, And k.i.w.i (again!)

Thanks to everyone who reviewed… I love you guys!!! By now! -Nymphean

The next few weeks flew by in a blissful sort of daze for Harry and Ginny. Never, it seemed, had two people been so caught up in each other as the two of them. And what was even more amazing was the transformation in Ginny. Being with Harry had brought her out of her shell. She was happy and talkative and hardly ever stopped smiling, much to everyone's relief. And it was discovered that Ginny had indeed inherited a sense of humor from her brothers. And Harry, too, had become less somber and started acting more like a normal teenager instead of the infamous "boy who lived". Never in their lives had either of them been in a better mood. 

Relationships were blossoming all over Hogwarts. Laelyn and Hagrid had become fast friends. The gigantic grounds-keeper kept watch over the tiny dark arts professor as if she were a little sister, and Laelyn, in turn, took care of the big man, helping him tame the animals for his classes and the like. The Gryffindor's, who were quick to accept Laelyn as one of their favorite teachers, were glad to see that she'd found a friend amidst her colleagues, the rest of whom were all too quick to spurn her.

Harry visited Sirius every night after supper, when the had a chance to discuss everything from the weather to being in love. The latter seemed to be one of Harry's favorite subjects in recent days, but he couldn't help but notice the look Sirius got in his eyes when Harry mentioned his relationship with Ginny. A far away, day-dreaming sort of look, which appeared rather out of place to Harry on Sirius' usually solemn face. One day, a thought occurred to Harry as he sat curiously watching his godfather: **Why, he's in love!** Harry almost fell off his chair, but when Sirius questioned why, Harry replied that he was merely dizzy. Still, He resolved that he would find out the object of his godfather's affections. Little did he know that it would prove to be a rather interesting quest.

*****

Ginny and Harry sat beneath the stars on their bench in the garden. Both were silent, thinking. Ginny had her head on Harry's shoulder, and now he kissed the top of her head, and she looked up to meet his eyes. 

"This will always be my favorite place in the world, Harry." She leaned against him again, burrowing her head up beneath his chin. He held her hand, and Ginny thought that it was simple, old-fashioned little gestures like this that made it so special. Oh, they were as passionate as any teenaged couple, but at the same time, they didn't need anything too heavy. And she loved knowing that it was enough for Harry just to hold her hand, just to sit next to her. Yes, that made it special. 

"What was that?" Harry whispered suddenly, stirring Ginny out of her reverie. She shrugged, and then tried to listen for what Harry had heard. A voice… a man's voice, low, whispering… 

"Hagrid?" She said quietly, looking up at Harry. He nodded, furrowing his brow. Another voice… soft, melodious… and sad, broken by heavy, shuddering breaths and ragged sobs.

"It sounds like…"

"Laelyn," Ginny whispered, finishing his thought. "We have to go see what's wrong!"

Harry let got up from the bench and, still grasping Ginny's hand, made his way towards the bushes, which separated them from the two teachers. Ginny could now make out the conversation.

"I- I can't believe this is happening… Why now, why me?" Laelyn sobbed. Ginny peered through the rose bushes and saw the tiny woman standing dejectedly with her head in her hands. Hagrid put one gigantic hand on her shoulder.

"Are ya sure, 'Lyn? Maybe ya're worryin' fer nothin'…"

She shook her head, tears spilling down her cheeks. "No, I'm certain. Two moons in a row, and still nothing… I don't know what I'm going to do. With Bill stuck at his job in Egypt and me teaching at Hogwarts… I feel so helpless, Hagrid!"

"What is she talking about?" Whispered Harry. Ginny shook her head and shushed him. She thought she might have an inkling, but still, she should be sure…

"Ya should tell Weasley, then. Bill's a good boy, He'll take care a ya." The large man wrapped his arms around her, patting her back lightly and looking troubled.

Laelyn began to sob again. "But what if he doesn't want to! Maybe he'll think it's my fault… What if he takes one look at all swollen and fat and decides that he doesn't care about me anymore? I couldn't bare it if he left me…" Ginny gasped. **NO…** **could it be?** Hagrid's head snapped towards the bushes where Ginny and Harry were hiding. 

"'Ho's there?" He let go of Laelyn and bounded toward them, parting the rose bushes before they even had a chance to run. "Ginny? Harry…" Laelyn heard their names and started towards them, a terrified look in her eyes.

"Did you hear all that? Oh no… You won't tell anyone, will you? Please…" she looked beseechingly at the two of them. Harry still looked confused, but Ginny shook her head.

"We promise. But why are you so sad? You should be happy!"

Laelyn's eyes filled with tears again. "I don't know how Bill will react." Ginny's eyes went wide.

"What do you mean?" she stepped towards the older woman and put her arms around her. "Laelyn, I've known Bill for my whole life, and I know he won't leave you because of this. He'll probably be so happy… He's always loved children, and I know he loves you more than anything… You really have nothing to worry about!"

Laelyn looked at Ginny skeptically. "You really think so?"

"I know so."

Laelyn began to cry again, but this time she was smiling, too. "I can't believe it," she whispered, "I'm going to be a mother!" Ginny hugged her again.

"Congratulations, Laelyn. I know you'll make a great one." By now, Harry seemed to have caught on.

"Yeah, congratulations," he said, patting her on the back. Hagrid was grinning from ear to ear. 

"See, I told ya it would turn out right."

"I wrote to Bill yesterday…" Laelyn said, seeming worried again. "It's been over forty hours… I wish he'd hurry up and reply so I'll know everything's all right."

Ginny shook her head. "I told you, he'll probably be happy about it, and even if he's not, We're all thrilled. No matter what, we won't let you go through this alone."

"Thanks Gin." 

"We should probably get back inside," Harry said, glancing at his watch. Laelyn nodded, pulling her sweater tightly around her still slim form. 

"It's getting chilly." And with that, the group headed towards Gryffindor tower, all save for Hagrid, who started off towards his hut. When the three reached the common room, Laelyn turned towards them again, ignoring the small groups of Gryffindors who huddled in clumps on the floor.

"I really want to thank you both for being so understanding. It means the world to me that I have your support, especially since Bill isn't here to help me out."

Maybe it was some bizarre trick of the gods, or maybe it was just uncanny timing, but as the words came out of her mouth there arose a faint murmur from those who were sitting near the fireplace. Laelyn turned to see what the commotion was about, and her eyes became wide with shock.

"Bill!" She cried, running across the room to greet him. He took her in his arms and kissed the top of her head. "How did you get here?" she whispered.

"Flu powder," He said, putting his hands on either side of her face. "Hey," he said quietly, "I got your letter… Are you okay?"

She nodded solemnly. "Bill, I…"

He shook his head, placing his finger over her lips. "Shh… before you say anything, I need to tell you what's on my mind." He looked serious, thought Laelyn, beginning to worry again. "When I read your letter, I was shocked. Nothing like this has ever happened to me before, and I didn't know what to do. I've been thinking about this an awful lot, and well… I decided there was really only one thing I could do." He paused, putting his hands in the pockets of his jeans. Laelyn bit her lip. He sounded… she was afraid to even think about it. Bill looked into her eyes, then dropped to his knees. Taking her hand, He opened his free palm to reveal a ring. 

"Will you?" He whispered, looking beseechingly into her eyes. Laelyn blinked, hardly believing her eyes.

"Um… are you… I mean, do you MEAN that?"

Bill laughed. "Of COURSE I mean it."

"Then of COURSE I will!" She replied, pulling him to his feet and kissing him amid the applause of the students who had been watching the entire scene. Bill slid the ring onto her finger. It was a beautiful band of dark silver, inlaid with a white stone. But the amazing thing about the ring was the fact that inside the heart of the stone, there were what appeared to be ever-changing swirls of different colors. The stone appeared to be one moment cloudy, the next moment sparkling like the surface of a lake, and the next glittering like the most radiant star in the sky. Laelyn gasped.

"This is the most beautiful ring I've ever seen…"

Bill shrugged. "Well I could hardly get you the ordinary, run-of-the-mill diamond, now could I? You could never wear something boring and ordinary like that, it's not you."

She flung her arms around him. "Everything's going to be perfect… We'll be so happy together…" Behind them, Ron cleared his throat.

"Um, sorry to disturb you, but would someone like to tell me what's going on here?"

"Not that it's any of your business," replied Bill, grinning at his younger brother, "But Laelyn and I are getting married. AND…" He said with a smile, "You're going to be an uncle."

Ron looked at them, stunned, for one moment of his life, into silence. He looked at Laelyn's stomach. "You… You're… pregnant?" Laelyn nodded, and Ron slapped his forehead. 

"And the family grows some more. I can't wait until everyone comes to the Burrow in the summer." Ron's voice was thick with sarcasm, but then he hastily added, "But I really am happy for you both!" 

*****

It was decided that the wedding should be held as soon as possible, and so the couple set the date for September 22, which was known in the magical world to be Mabon, or the Autumn Equinox. With the wedding only one week away, there was much to be done, and the couple enlisted the help of many students and teachers in their wedding preparations. Dumbledore had generously invited the pair to have their wedding and reception at the school, a gift that they immediately accepted. All the students and teachers were invited to attend, as well as the families and friends of the bride and groom. All of Hogwarts was buzzing with anticipation.

Laelyn had invited her three best friends from her school and Hermione to be her bridesmaids, and she insisted that, as her future sister, Ginny should be the maid of honor. Bill chose Charlie as his best man, and the rest of the Weasley boys became groom's men. 

Two days before the wedding, the rest of the Weasley family arrived at Hogwarts. The first thing Mrs. Weasley did was give Laelyn and enormous hug, and then she continued to fuss and fret over her for hours on end until Bill had to drag his mother away so that Laelyn could breath freely. 

"Is she giving you too hard of a time?" Bill asked his fiancée for the millionth time after they'd finally gotten into bed that night. 

"NO, Bill," she replied, frustrated. "Your mother's a darling. She's just so happy that her first-born is getting married that she can't help being a little… overexcited. I think it's endearing."

Bill shook his head laughingly. "You would."

The day before the wedding was a Saturday, and a great many students had volunteered to help prepare the grounds for the big day. Hagrid was busy tending to the gardens, where the ceremony was to be held. Bill was busy getting fitted for his new robes, and Laelyn was busy pacing the walkway outside Gryffindor tower. Ginny and Hermione sat watching helplessly as the older woman chewed vigorously at her nails. 

"Don't worry, Laelyn, I'm sure you're just having cold feet," Hermione said tentatively. Laelyn stopped pacing.

"It's not the wedding that's worrying me. I love Bill, I WANT to marry him, and I personally wouldn't care if we got married in a stable, so long as we're together. It's just…" She voice dropped below a whisper, "It's my parents."

"Your parents?" cried Ginny. "Why would that worry you? You've already survived a day with MY mother… surely you're prepared for anything!"

She shook her head. "You don't know my mum and dad."

Hermione shrugged. "How bad could it be?"

Laelyn took a deep breath. "Well, for starters, my mum's a nymph. Not only that, a nymph who was cast out of her tribe. Remember when I told you that she used magic illegally so that she could be with my father? Well, the tribe took that as an insult, and cast her out. And my dad is crazy. I mean, totally nuts, when it comes to me anyway. I'm worried about what he'll think of Bill."

Hermione fretted her brow. "You think he'll disapprove?"

"Would you hand YOUR only child over to a radical with a ponytail and an earring? Knowing my father, he'll probably take a fit and then suggest that I marry Percy instead!"  
Ginny's eyes went wide. "That IS bad!"

"I haven't even seen them for three years. I wonder how they look."

Suddenly, they heard a loud cry, and before they knew it they saw a tiny little woman with shining black hair running across the lawns to meet them. Laelyn returned the woman's cry and ran to meet her. 

"Mum!" she cried, embracing the woman. Compared to her mother, Laelyn looked big, even tall. The older woman was about four feet tall, and her build was very slender, so that she seemed just like a perfect china doll. She wore a green robe, which was held in at the waist with a thick leather band, and her eyes were the same bright blue as Laelyn's at the moment.

"It's so good to see you, darling!" She cried, looking at her daughter's smiling face. "My, how you've grown! So tall… just like your father."

"Where is dad?" Laelyn said in a fretful tone. Her mother rolled her eyes.

"Oh, he's lagging behind. He'll be along soon, I'd imagine." The tiny woman ran her fingers through her hair, which hung to below her hips. "Men! Honestly!" she said to Ginny and Hermione. "How do you do?" she said, embracing them. "Ravaine Thorne."

"Hermione Granger."

"I'm Ginny. Ginny Weasley."

"OOH! The groom's sister, then?" Ginny nodded. "I hope, then, for my daughter's sake that good looks run in the family." Ginny turned slightly pink.

"They do, mum," Said Laelyn. "Bill's a wonderful, perfect man. You'll love him."

Her mother nodded. "Of course I will. Your father, on the other hand…" her mother fell silent. "Oh dear, speak of the devil…" Laelyn turned to see her father walking up behind them.

"Hi daddy!" She said nervously, attempting to give him a hug. Ginny and Hermione nearly laughed. Laelyn's father was almost seven feet tall, and Laelyn, who was not more than five feet, had to stand on her toes just to hug him around the chest. Her mother and father had to have been the oddest couple in the world. Laelyn's father patted her on the head.

"This is a nice school you have here," He said, ignoring Ginny and Hermione. "So, when do we meet this boy of yours?"

"Simeon…" said her mother in a warning tone.

"Daddy, please please please be nice to him," Laelyn begged, grabbing her father's sleeve like a little child. 

"Nice?" Her father looked confused, even a little hurt. "I'm always nice! Aren't I always nice? Ravaine, tell her I'm always nice."

The small woman rolled her eyes. "All right, Simeon, no one could ever hope to be nicer than you." She winked at the girls.

Suddenly, they heard a voice from one of the upstairs windows in the tower. "Lae, I can't find Ron or Charlie. Have you seen either of them?"

Laelyn put her head in her hands. "Goddess," she whispered. "No… um, could you come down here for a minute though, Hon?" Bill nodded and in a matter of seconds he was rushing out of the doorway.

"What's up? Is something the matter?"

Laelyn shook her head. "No, no… nothing's the matter… Bill, meet my parents, Ravaine and Simeon Thorne. Mum, Dad, My fiancée Bill." 

Laelyn's mother gave Bill a little hug. "It's so good to meet you, dear." 

"You too," Bill replied, smiling. He extended his hand to Laelyn's father. "And it's a privilege to finally meet you, Mr. Thorne."

The older man raise one eyebrow, looking Bill over from the soles of his dragon skin boots to the top of his pierced and ponytail-ed head. After a moment's uncomfortable pause, he shook Bill's hand quickly, and, letting go of it as if it were on fire, said, "So you're the insolent boy who has impregnated my little girl."

"Daddy…" Said Laelyn, burying her face in her hands. Her father put his arm around her protectively. Bill looked his soon to be father-in-law in the eye.

"Yes, that would be me, sir."

"Well," said her father, staring him down. "What do you have to say for yourself?" Laelyn was tugging at his sleeve again.

"Daddy, stop it!"

"Hush, darling, I'm only doing a father's duty…"

"Oh, honestly Simeon!" Cried Laelyn's mother, looking up at her husband threateningly, "The poor boy's got enough on his mind, what with the wedding tomorrow. The goddess only knows he doesn't need you interrogating him!"

Maybe it was her imagination, but Hermione could have sworn that the giant man flinched at his wife's words. As a matter of fact, this huge, foreboding man actually seemed to cower before his tiny wife. 

"But Ravaine, I'm only trying to…"

"Be still!" She said with a dismissive wave of her hand. "You are upsetting me."

"Yes dear," Mr. Thorn said with a passive sigh. Ravaine raised her eyebrows at the man. 

"Well?" Another sigh from Simeon, and he extended his hand to Bill.

"Welcome to the family," He said grudgingly. "Take… take care of her for me."

Bill nodded. "I will, sir." Ginny sighed in relief, as did Hermione and Laelyn. 

"Daddy, Mum, Let's go for a walk," suggested the bride to be. "Bill, why don't you introduce my mother to Professor Dumbledore and Professor MacGonnagal, and I'll go with my father and take the bags up to their room." Bill nodded, taking the hint, and offered his arm to Mrs. Thorne, who graciously took it, giving him a pat on the shoulder. 

"Such a gentleman… Not like my poor husband. Where DID my daughter find you?"

"In Egypt," Bill replied laughingly. "I work there as a correspondent for Gringotts."

"Oh, how wonderful! You must tell me all about Egypt after we meet this professor of yours…" They wondered away towards the main building. Laelyn sighed.

"Ginny, Hermione, let me formally introduce you to my father. Dad, Ginny Weasley and Hermione Granger."

Her father shook their hands. "You know, I'm really not as much of an ogre as I seem. I just get a little carried away sometimes, especially when it concerns the well being of my only child…"

Ginny nodded understandingly. "Don't worry, Mr. Thorne. My brother may seem a bit rough around the edges, but he really is a good guy."

Mr. Thorne nodded. "I know. I suppose I should try to make friends with the boy…"

Laelyn grinned up at him. "THAT is more like it. I knew you could be nice if you tried. Come on, let's get your things up to the tower…"

*****

A whole table was set-aside for the wedding party and the close friends and family of the bride and groom at the evening meal that night. Harry sat between Ginny and Bill, quietly eating his meal and listening to the conversation without much comment. Mrs. Weasley was saying something about He and Ginny when Laelyn's parents both turned to stare at him with wide eyes. 

"I don't believe it," said Mr. Thorne, "It's Harry Potter!" Laelyn's mother covered her mouth with her hand.

"Bless you, my boy! I did not realize that you knew my daughter!"

"Why, yes," said Mrs. Weasley, her voice full of pride. "He is _involved_ with my Ginny, soon to be you daughter as well! Perhaps some day you will be able to tell people that Harry Potter is your son…"

"Mother!" cried Ginny, turning pink. "We've only just started seeing each other!"

Harry took hold of her hand. "You mother is just expressing her happiness for us, Gin," He whispered. "So what if she's a little bit ahead of us?" She smiled at him. 

"Right."

Laelyn cleared her throat. "I need to slip away for a moment," she said, pushing her chair away from the table. "I'll be back soon."

Bill squeezed her hand and said, "If you find Charlie, tell him to get over here. I don't know what's wrong with him today… I haven't seen him since lunch, and it's not like Charlie to miss a meal." Laelyn nodded worriedly. 

"If I see him I'll be sure to give him the message. Be right back." And she ran out towards the hall. __

_Towards the kitchens, _thought Harry. _She's bringing Sirius his supper. It's a wonder no one thinks anything of her always slipping out at the same time. _

*****

Laelyn tapped lightly on Sirius' door, carefully balancing the food-laden tray on one hand. It was a pity, she thought, that Sirius couldn't be out there enjoying the feast with the rest of them. She'd really grown rather fond of the man since their first meeting. 

There was a slight sound of movement inside, and then the door was opened a crack Sirius' face appeared.

"Laelyn!" He cried, with surprise and what she thought might have been a trace of dismay. He glanced at the tray in her hand. "Oh… It's suppertime already? We must have gotten so caught up…" He noticed the skeptical look in her eyes.

"Aren't you going to ask me in so that I can put this tray down? It's terribly heavy…"

"Of course!" cried Sirius, opening the door and taking the tray from her. "I'm so sorry… I don't know where my head is at…"

Laelyn looked into the room, her eyes widening in surprise. "Charlie? What are you doing here? Bill's been looking for you all afternoon!"

Charlie, who was sitting in a chair by the fireplace, gave a little wave to her. "Hi Lae. Sorry about disappearing on you, but Sirius and I have been talking all afternoon. The time must have gotten away from us."

Laelyn raised an eyebrow. "Ah, I see," she said, not fully buying this alibi. _What are you hiding form me… _She smiled. "Well, I brought some food from the kitchens, but there's only one plate… I could go and get another if you'd like me to…" Sirius shook his head.

"No, Laelyn. Don't bother about it. I'm not all that hungry. We can share… That it, if you don't mind?" He said, casting a meaningful look at Charlie, who shook his head.

"No, I had a large lunch, I don't need much." He looked at Laelyn kindly. "Tell my brother I'll be back soon. Sirius and I only have a few things left to discuss. But you should go back to your parents and your guests… and Bill will be missing his bride." She smiled back at him.

"You're right. I'll see you later then… and Sirius, I need to talk to you sometime, if you don't mind." The older man nodded. 

"Of course not, I'm always in, anyway!" She nodded to the two of them, then closed the door and left them alone in the room. Sirius listened at the door, making sure that he heard her receding footsteps, and then he turned to Charlie, his eyes wide.

"That was too close for my liking, Charlie."

Charlie sighed. "I know, for me too, but what is there to be done about it?"

Sirius fell into the chair across from him. "Nothing. Nothing. Any way you look at it, we're damned."

Charlie rubbed his temples as if in pain. "Don't talk like that, Si," He said desperately. "There's always some way…"

Sirius closed his eyes as the younger man laid his hand over top of his own. "I'm sorry, Charlie… I can't give you the things you want…"

"I don't want anything! Just to be like this, Si… That's enough for me." Sirius felt the other man's arms around him. _Charlie, Charlie… You're so innocent… so beautiful… _Sirius felt tears, which he knew would never fall, burning at the backs of his eyes. He realized that he'd said the words aloud, and he knew also from the way the younger man's embrace tightened around him that Charlie had heard, and that he felt the same way. He knew it without hearing it, without having it put into words. Theirs was a bond beyond the power of words.


	6. The Wedding

The day of the wedding dawned clear and bright

A/N: More prominent slash themes in this chapter, but still nothing dirty. I'm keeping this fic clean (I know, I know, what fun it THAT?). I'm really hoping you guys don't hate the couple… I decided to get creative. Tell me what you think (just please don't totally bash the story, cause I couldn't take that)! Well, that's it for now! R+R, please! Peace out, minna-san! –Nymphean

The day of the wedding dawned clear and bright. Laelyn rose with the sun, realizing with an unpleasant groan that her back was cramped from lying the entire night on the floor. Well, at least the girls had been good enough not to vandalize her skin with eyeliner as most bridesmaids did the night before a wedding. Hermione stirred, and, yawning loudly, opened her eyes. 

"Hey Laelyn," she said sleepily, "Did you have a good OH MY GOODNESS!"

Laelyn's hands flew to her face. "What? What is it? Have I broken out in hives?"

Hermione seemed to have recovered from her shock, and was now laughing at herself. "No, no… nothing like that… I was just frightened by your eyes… I've never seen you at sunrise before." Laelyn turned around and glanced in the mirror, realizing that, indeed, she must look rather frightful to the poor girl. Her irises were bright pinkish red, the color of the sunrise. 

"I'm afraid it does look rather evil," she admitted, turning away from her reflection. "Sorry if I startled you!" Hermione shrugged. 

"It was stupid of me to forget. But enough of this… We have to get you ready!" She kicked Ginny in the ribs, and the younger girl jolted into a sitting position.

"Hrminonennn," She slurred, trying to make her tired mouth form Hermione's name. "Whadayawant?"

"Oh, get up, silly… we have a wedding to get ready for!"

*****

Charlie Weasley felt the sunlight stream onto his face. _No no nononono… please don't let it be morning yet…_ He opened his eyes and groaned as the sunlight invaded them. 

"Damn it…" he rolled over, looking at the face which lay next to him on the pillow. "Sirius…" he ran his fingers down the bristly cheek. "Come on… wake up…"

"Mmmm… No, not yet…"

Charlie nodded. "Yes yet." Sirius groaned with fatigue. "I know, I know, but I have to be there for my brother's wedding… I'm the best man, you know."

"You certainly are…"

Charlie felt his lips twitch into a crooked half-smile. "Is that so?" He stretched. "I wish you could be there with me… wouldn't that be great? To just stand there and watch two people make one of the most important decisions of their lives… weddings are really something." He sighed, his smile fading. "You know, I'm this close to just telling everyone about you and I. I don't care what anyone says. Damn them all, Si, I don't even care."

Sirius shook his head."Charlie, you know I want that too, but we just can't. What about your family? Would they really accept this? And Harry… what about Harry? I don't know what his reaction would be, but I can't risk it… I love him like a son."

"I know. I'm sorry… I was being selfish."

"No, Charlie, you weren't," Sirius said soothingly, taking the younger man into his arms. "You were only thinking of you and I. You're one of the most selfless people I know. You snuck out of your brother's stag party at two a.m. just to be with me…"

"You act like there was nothing in it for me," Charlie replied, kissing Sirius on the cheek. Sirius grinned.

"No, love, there's enough in it for both of us, that's for sure." He looked out the window at the still pink sky and sigh. "You'd best be going. You'll be missed." He leaned over Charlie and reached into the bedside table, pulling out a long, thin box. "Before you go, I have something for you," he said, handing the box to Charlie. The younger man looked up at him quizzically, and removed the lid from the box. Inside, on a thin layer of fine silk, lay a thick silver chain. 

"Sirius…" Charlie said quietly, "… You shouldn't have done this. Really." Sirius waved his hand dismissively. 

"It's not that much… I just wanted you to have something that you could keep with you, something to remind you of me." Charlie picked up the weighty chain and handed it to his lover. 

"Here… put it on for me, will you?" The chain hung perfectly against Charlie's sculpted chest. Sirius embraced his lover fleetingly, and then kissed his lips before literally kicking him out of the bed. 

"Go! They're going to realize you're gone!" Charlie rolled his eyes, pulling on his robe.

"Okay, fine, but I'll be back tonight!" He said, trying to sound threatening. Sirius just grinned back at him.

"Get out of here, before I change my mind and decide to keep you forever."

Charlie returned the grin. "You do realize that's what I'm counting on." He dodged the pillow that Sirius had thrown at him and flung his hands up in defeat. "All right! I'm going!"

*****

Bill awoke to the sound of someone shouting in his ear. 

"BILLY… wake up… You're getting married in less than five hours…" Bill's eyes flew open.

"Oh my God, Charlie…" He grabbed his brother by the shoulders. "Where's my robe? Someone was supposed to go pick it up from the store…"

Charlie patted his older brother on the head. "Don't worry, Bill. George went and got it last night. Now come on, get up… everyone else is already getting dressed."

"Shit…" Bill got up from the floor, where he, too, had spent the entire night.

"Cold feet?" Asked Charlie, pulling on a dress robe. Bill shook his head.

"Nah… but my back feels like hell…" 

"Not even married, and an old man already!" Charlie combed his hair absent-mindedly while Bill shot him a dirty look from across the room.

There was a knock at the door, but before either of them could answer it, Fred, George, and Ron burst in.

"'Morning!" Cried the twins in unison. "How's the groom doing?"

"Fine," replied Bill as he pulled his hair back into a neat ponytail.

"He's stressin'," Charlie whispered. 

"We come bearing pastries! Danish?"

Charlie reached for the pastries that Fred and George were holding, but Bill only shook his head.

"How dumb do you boys think I am? I've lived with you long enough to know never to eat anything that's come into your hands." George cursed under his breath.

"I really thought that would work…"

*****

Laelyn knocked on the large wooden door, wedding dress and all. _Come on Sirius, open up…_ The door slid open on it's own, and she stepped inside. 

"Laelyn! Hi." He looked her over. "Wow… you look…"

"Fit to be married?" He nodded.

"Definitely." He got up from the chair where he was sitting and walked over to her. "You look so beautiful… it's no wonder Bill's crazy about you." She looked at the floor modestly. 

"I wouldn't go that far, but…" suddenly she looked up at her, her eyes frantic. "Do I really look all right? I mean… I'm sure it doesn't matter, but… What if it does matter?"

Sirius put his arms around her. "You know it doesn't. You've just got cold feet, that's all." She nodded, knowing he was right.

"Talking to you always calms me down, Sirius. You're such a good friend."

"You know you can always talk to me, Laelyn. About anything. I'm not a big conversationalist, but I'm pretty good t listening." 

"And you know YOU can always talk to ME." She said pointedly. "About anything." She gave him a meaningful look and raised one eyebrow.

"Yeah… I know…"

She clenched her fists in frustration. "Damn it, Sirius… what are you hiding?"

"I'm not…"

"Oh, yes you are, don't even try lying to me. You know better than that." She looked at him analytically. "Last night, you and Charlie Weasley were doing something in you room. I have no idea what, but whatever it was, you DID NOT want me to figure it out. I've never seen either one of you act so erratically. Before last night, I didn't even know that you two knew each other. Now, do you want to tell me what's going on, or should I interrogate Charlie?"

Sirius shook his head. "Why does it matter anyway?"

"It matters because you are my friend, and something was bothering you. I want to know what it is so I can help fix it."

Sirius sighed. "It's not that simple, Lae. I don't think it's really something that CAN be fixed. You see…" he paused, taking a deep breath. "I think I'm in love."

Laelyn's eyes widened. "Really? Well, what's wrong with that?" She hugged him again. "Sirius, that's great… I'm so happy for you… Who's the lucky girl? Do I know her?"

Sirius bit his lip. "Well, um… see that's the thing…"

"What's the thing?"

"Well, SHE is more like a… HE."

"Oh," Laelyn replied, confused. And then, "OH! Well…"

Sirius turned his back sharply and began to pace. "See? I knew you'd think it's weird…"

Laelyn caught his arm. "No no no… Sirius, it's all right!" she laughed. "Did you really think I'd care whether you love a man or a woman? You're still the same person, so why should it matter?"

Sirius smiled bitterly. "You'd think the whole world would be able to use that type of logic."

"So? Who is it?"

Sirius looked at his shoes and couldn't stop a smile from spreading across his face. "It's Charlie… but don't tell anyone, okay? It's supposed to be a secret…"

Laelyn grinned at him. "I won't tell, you know that." She straightened the front of her dress. 

"So… when did this happen?"

"A year ago. Dumbledore sent me to Romania to spy on this group of Death Eaters, and Charlie was one of my contacts there. I guess it just sort of happened."

"That's sweet," Laelyn said, practically beaming. "I bet you two are perfect together." Sirius shrugged, still grinning. "Hey, Sirius, why don't you come to the wedding? Not as you, as Padfoot, of course. I'd really like it if you could come."

Sirius nodded. "I'd love to come. Just give me a second…" Sirius began to change before her eyes, growing smaller and changing shape until he'd morphed completely into a large black dog. 

"The nice thing about being a nymph," Laelyn side, putting a large leather collar on the dog, "Is that we can carry on a conversation, even when you're like this. Come on, let's go." The dog nodded it's big black head followed Laelyn out of the room.

"You know," said Laelyn as they walked down the hall, "I think Bill would be OK with the whole Charlie thing. He's pretty cool about that…" The dog barked in protest, and Laelyn laughed. "I'll only tell him if I have your permission, don't worry." 

They were so busy talking that they almost ran straight into Professor Dumbledore. Laelyn gave her head a nod. "Good morning Professor."

The old wizard held out his hands. "Child, you look wonderful. Are you ready?" she nodded enthusiastically. 

"I'm really excited," she admitted. The professor smiled at her. 

"Of course you are, my dear." He looked down at the black dog with amusement. "Ah, I see we have an extra wedding guest." He nodded courteously at Sirius. "Well, I had best be going… Laelyn, Hermione was looking for you. Gryffindor tower." Laelyn smiled at the professor.

"Thanks, Professor Dumbledore. See you at the ceremony."

The bride and the dog head towards Gryffindor Tower. The were about halfway there when they bumped into Hermione. 

"Laelyn, I've been looking for you everywhere! Hey Sirius." The girl whipped a strand of hair out of her eyes. "We thought you'd decided to bolt or something. Well, I guess it's all fine now." 

Laelyn nodded. "Are the girls all ready?"

Hermione shrugged. "I think so. They'd better be, the ceremony's in half an hour!"

"Goddess," whispered Laelyn. "I don't believe this… 'Mio, do I look all right?"

"You look perfect. And you're glowing." Laelyn rolled her eyes. "You really love him, don't you Lae?"

The older woman grinned sheepishly. "Yeah," she muttered. She placed her hand over her stomach. 

"Wonder if it's going to be a boy or a girl," Hermione said pensively. 

"Boy," Laelyn said, sounding rather unsure. She laughed. "Well, I wasn't really positive about that, but now I guess we know for sure."

*****

Bill stood nervously at the altar. Charlie, who stood beside him, patted his arm reassuringly. Behind them stood the other Weasley boys. All six of them looked rather serious. Bill looked up as he heard the rustle of people turning in their seats to see the bride walking down the isle at her father's side. He drew in a sharp breath at the sight of his future wife.

_She's painfully beautiful, _He thought. Laelyn was wearing a dress made of off-white silk, which flowed and puddle on the ground around her feet like water. Her dark hair was caught up in a complicated, twisted mound near the top of her head, and she carried a bouquet of the very same roses that surrounded them now, in the garden. She looked up at him, her eyes a bright, shining blue, and smiled. He felt a grin spread across his face. 

Laelyn's father relinquished her arm with a quiet sigh. "Take care of her, son," he whispered to Bill, who nodded as the older man took his seat.

Dumbledore began the ceremony, which ran surprisingly smoothly. Halfway through, Dumbledore asked for the rings to be handed over, and Charlie and Ginny gave the wedding bands to the bride and groom, and the two began to exchange.

"Laelyn," Began Bill, "When I first met you two years ago, you were just a little high school girl, and I was just a slacker who spent most of his day counting other people's money. I remember the day we met: You were on a school trip to Egypt. I remember following you all over Cairo just so I could get an address, a name, anything. All my persistence finally paid off when, at the end of the day, just when your bus was leaving, you leaned out the window and threw a piece of paper at me. You yelled at me to write to you, and I immediately ran back to my apartment and began to write I letter. I still have that piece of paper with your name and school on it. I wrote you a letter every day for a month, and you never wrote back. I was heartbroken, thinking you didn't care, until one day you showed up on my doorstep. Since that very moment, I've known that you're the only person in the world for me. You're my best friend, my love, my life, and I promise to keep it that way, through this life and the next."

There were tears in Laelyn's eyes as she began her vows. "I've never been the most beautiful girl. I've never been the smartest, or the happiest, or the one who everyone loves. But when I'm with you, you make me feel like all those things. I've never met anyone as wonderful as you. I used to think when I was younger that I'd never find someone to love me, and I spent seventeen years of my life waiting for that person to come along, all the while wondering if it was worth the wait. And it was." She squeezed his hand. "You're my world, Bill, and I'll always love you, no matter what."

They two exchanged rings, said their "I do"s, and at Dumbledore's cue, kissed each other, a warm, loving kiss. The guests exploded in applause and cheers, and swarms of people began rushing at the bride and groom after they had walked back down the aisle. 


	7. The reception (Aka: Wow I really suck at...

A/N: a very short and slashy installment… still nothing dirty… I can't bear to do dirty things with such clean characters… I wo

A/N: a very short and slashy installment… still nothing dirty… I can't bear to do dirty things with such clean characters… I would feel bad about it… I save that stuff for my Esca fics. Again, if you don't like slash, now would be the time to stop. 

Yeah for *~*GinnyPotter*~*, who was good enough to re-review (sorry about the slash… I enjoy weird pairings… There, I fixed your name… it was late and I was tired…). And thanx, as always, to the lovely Meg Albatou, just because. M, You're an inspiration to all who love to fic (Heh heh… that sounded dirty-bad!) Well, luv ya, all my ladies and gents out in the fic-dom… Don't blame me for anything I've written today… in this chapter, the previous one, or the next one… I forgot to take my medication… au revior, mes amies! – Le Belle Nymphean qui fumee beaucoup de… n/m…

The reception was held in the great hall, which had been decorated specially for the occasion. Candles floated on clouds of silver, blue and purple, and the floor was covered in a thick fog, giving the hall a delightful sense of whimsy. Everyone seemed happy, especially the new couple, who remained latched to each other throughout the entire meal. Nearly everyone stopped to offer their congratulations to the bride and groom. 

Halfway through the meal, Bill noticed the large black dog curled up at Charlie's feet. 

"Hey Charl, who's your friend?" Charlie looked at his brother guiltily.

"Uh… oh! Yeah… this is Padfoot," he said shakily. Bill narrowed his eyes. 

"Sound's familiar… Who's is he?" Charlie's eyes darted around the room, desperately trying to find an appropriate answer. "He's… um…"

"He's mine," Laelyn said quickly. Bill scrunched up his nose in amusement.

"Yours? First a baby, now a dog… what else would you like to tell me about this secret life at Hogwarts which I suddenly seem to know nothing about?" He gave a her a quick peck on the lips.

"Well, he's not actually MINE, exactly… just a friend I've made since I came to Hogwarts. He doesn't BELONG to anyone… per se. But he seems to really like your brother." She shot Charlie a meaningful look behind Bill's head, and her new brother-in-law squeezed his eyes shut. 

"The two of you must have been talking, then."

"Yes. Do you realize that dogs are among the most noble, faithful and LOVING animals on earth?" A smile flitted across Charlie's face. 

"Especially this one." Laelyn smiled.

"Take care of him, Charlie."

Bill looked confused. "Did you just give him a dog?" he asked, puzzled. 

"Sort of." She patted his arm. "Don't worry about it, dear."

A group of Slytherins passed by the head table, where the wedding party was seated. Among them were Malfoy, Crabbe and Goyle. Laelyn wrinkled her nose in distaste. Malfoy saw this, and as he passed, he said to Crabbe and Goyle in an overly loud voice, "Well, I suppose it's only fitting that one of those _Weasleys_ should get married to a freak…"

Bill jumped from his seat to confront Malfoy, but Laelyn laid her hand on his arm.

"Sit down… it's not worth it. He's just a stupid boy… I can fail him." Bill clenched his fists and sat down. 

"You shouldn't let him disrespect you like that. You can't help that you're different."

She shrugged indifferently. "I'm used to it." She kissed him on the cheek. "You know, your little brother takes after you an awful lot."

"Which one?"

"Ron. He's always defending Hermione, just like you defend me. They're an adorable couple, don't you think? I wouldn't be at all surprised if they end up like this some day." Bill nodded.

"Hermione's a good kid. My mom would be thrilled."

"Did I hear my name?" Hermione said, leaning towards them.

"No… I said, 'Er, pass the tea'," Bill said without thinking. Hermione narrowed her eyes.

"Laelyn?" Laelyn made a tortured little squeaking sound and nodded her head forcefully. Hermione shrugged. "Okay. Whatever."

Beside Bill, Charlie pushed his chair away from the table. "It looks like the dog wants to go for a walk. I'm going to take him out," He said awkwardly. Laelyn nodded.

"Have fun!" She called after the two of them as they headed for the exit. Padfoot barked.

"What did the dog just say?" asked Bill. Laelyn smiled. He was completely enamored with her ability to talk to animals, and was constantly asking her what this animal or that animal had just said. 

"He said 'Thank-You, Laelyn'."

*****

Sirius and Charlie stood in the now-abandoned garden, locked in a tight embrace. Sirius pulled the dog collar off his neck and flung it under a rose bush with an air of disgust. 

"I hate hiding. GOD, I hate it!"

Charlie rubbed his back soothingly. "Soon your name will be cleared, and then you can go out in public again."

"But I still can't be with you…"

Charlie squeezed his eyes shut. "I'm so sorry… I hate seeing you like this. We'll find a way, I swear we will…" Sirius closed his eyes, letting a smile spread across his face.

"What would it be like?"

"Well, we could move to some pacific island, totally secluded… we'll get a house on the beach, and we'll drink Pina Coladas until we're dizzy… Or we could move to the arctic, and live in an igloo. We'll go ice fishing, and keep each other warm…" He kissed Sirius' cheek. 

"But what good are fantasies?" asked Sirius, his face falling again. "We could never do that… and we can't tell anyone either…" 

"You told Laelyn," Charlie said pointedly. 

"Ah, but she's different. She knows what it's like to long to be accepted. She'd never discriminate against us; too many people have done the very same thing to her. But other people don't know how it feels."

Charlie nodded sullenly. "But still, it's nice to know we've got a friend. And maybe she could talk to my brother."

"You think that's a good idea?"

Charlie shook his head. "I really don't know. But maybe he'd understand." He put his arms around Sirius from behind. "Anyway, we have a few seconds together now. Why spend them being all gloomy. We're together. For now, that's all that matters." Sirius smiled and stroked the younger man's arm lovingly. _My Charlie… always looking on the bright side…_

"How did this happen?" Sirius said worriedly, noticing for the first time a huge red welt on his lover's arm. Charlie just laughed.

"I work with dragons, Si. It's just a burn." Then, seeing Sirius' concerned expression, "Don't worry about it! It doesn't even hurt anymore!"

"Oh good." Sirius' voice was full of relief. "Because if it did, I'd have to go and kill that damned dragon for you."

Charlie laughed. "Well, it doesn't REALLY hurt, not enough for you to go all the way to Romania and slay a dragon over, but you COULD kiss it better if you like." Sirius chuckled. 

"You'd like that, wouldn't you?" He said. Charlie nodded. "Oh, all right…" He gently kissed Charlie's arm, working his way up the limb, until he reached his lips. 

"Si…" Charlie said, amused, "My mouth is one of the few places that damned dragon has avoided breathing on…"

"Oh? Where ELSE are you burnt?"

"Don't be dirty, Si."

"Oh, have I offended your 'virgin' ears?" Sirius said, now fully on the verge of laughter.

"My, aren't we sarcastic."

"I prefer 'sardonic pervert', but then I shouldn't get picky, should I?" The pair exploded into peals of laughter, happy, if only for the moment, with only each other.


	8. Yule

A/n: YEA

A/n: YEA!New chapter… I'm very proud of it, even though it's not much. I feel like I'm working towards a purpose now… I've told all my friends to read it, so now I actually HAVE to finish it!!! This is a frightening prospect, considering I've never really finished one of my major stories. This one is now 36 pages long, including this chapter, and I figure there's a good deal left. My goal is to finish it before summer's end. R+R and tell me whether or not I'm wasting my time, okay? This chapter is fairly pointless, but it does include a description of The pagan/druid customs during midwinter (Yule). In the name of fun, I've decided to make Laelyn and Sirius Pagans (like me!). If you find Wicca/pagan stuff offensive, please remember that all Gods are one, and that it doesn't matter which names we call them by (And no, I'm not some crazy religious lady…=)

Thanks again to *~*GinnyPotter*~*, and my deepest apologies for screwing up your name… like I said, it was late and I was tired… and also to Hermione L. Granger (thanks… I was going for new+original… not everyone has to like it, after all =). Thanks also to Meg Albatou, my pagan pal, who inadvertently became my primary source for research on Yule. Thanks babe! -Nymphean

** **

** **

**Three months after the wedding…**

Laelyn Weasley sat in front of a roaring fire in the Gryffindor common room. Her feet rested on the hearth, and a crimson and gold blanket covered her slightly rounded stomach. 

"I feel like I should be knitting or something," She said to Ginny with a very amused twinkle in her eye. "I feel so old! I wish I could find some way to get rid of these damned dizzy spells… I would have liked to go to Hogsmead with the others."

"It's not all THAT bad… at least you're not barefoot in the kitchen, eight months pregnant, with screaming toddlers 'round your feet and a drunken husband."

"No, I'm just barely six months pregnant, with hand knit socks and a husband who lives in Egypt." She cast her eyes towards her stomach. "I'd almost rather have him drunk than a million miles away."

"But he's coming HERE for Christmas to be with YOU," Ginny said optimistically. Laelyn smiled and squeezed the younger girl's hand.

"Thanks Gin. You know, Bill was right about you."

"How do you mean?"

"You ARE the best sister anyone could ask for."

The door to the common room opened, and in bounded Harry, Ron and Hermione. The three promptly sat down on the couch beside Ginny, and Harry slid his arm easily around his girlfriend. 

"What were you ladies talking about?" Ron asked.

"Sister stuff. None of your business," replied Ginny, sticking her tongue out at her older brother. Ron caught his breath and looked at his sister, startled.

"SISTER stuff? What's that supposed to mean?"

Laelyn laughed at the boy. "Only that Ginny's been living in a house with seven men and only one other woman for almost sixteen years now, and she's practically starved for female attention." Ron looked at his teacher sulkily.

"Fine… go ahead and replace me…"

Harry kissed Ginny on the top of her head. "I bought your present." 

"What is it?" She asked excitedly. Harry shook his head.

"You'll find out on Christmas," he said mysteriously. Ginny tried to look plaintive, but only ended up giggling and kissing Harry on the lips.

"You're so cute when you're trying to be elusive," She said, putting her head on his shoulder. "Well, I still have to buy your present."

Laelyn cursed under her breath. "And I have to get something for Bill! I don't have to slightest idea what to get him…" she looked hopelessly at Ginny and Ron.

"No way, don't look here!" Said Ginny. "I have no clue…"

"And you've seen him more in the past two years than we have," Ron said. "He's always away from home, and we're at school all year."

Hermione laughed. "He's your husband… can't you think of something? He must have, at some time, said that there's something he wants…"

"Well, not really… He always says I'm everything he needs." She blushed slightly.

Hermione slapped Ron. "Why don't YOU ever say things like that? Can't you be more like your brother?"

"Ow…"

Laelyn laughed. "Don't worry, Hermione… just give him time. He should be just about perfect in… eight years or so." She sighed. "Men are so hard to buy for. Let's see… I'm a twenty-five year-old man… what do I like?" They all laughed. 

Hermione rolled her eyes. "I know exactly what you mean, though. I always have trouble finding a gift for Ron." She kissed her boyfriend. "You Weasley men are very difficult subjects indeed."

Ron wound a strand of her hair around his fingers. "Only a Weasley boy can TRULY understand another Weasley boy."

Laelyn nodded. "THAT I'd believe. HEY," she said suddenly, "Maybe Cha-" She stopped abruptly, biting her lower lip. Harry looked at her suspiciously.

"Hm?"

Laelyn laughed stiffly. "It's not important." Harry narrowed his eyes. 

"Yeah, okay." Laelyn sighed quietly. _Damn it… that was close. They don't know Charlie's coming to visit Sirius for the holidays… OH, it's NEVER a good idea to tell your secrets to a nymph… _"Hey, listen, I've just remembered something I've got to do before dinner…" Laelyn threw the blanket off of her legs and began to hoist herself out of the chair. Ginny jumped from her seat and offered her hand to her sister-in-law.

"Do you need one of us to go with you, Laelyn?" She asked. "I don't want you to be by yourself if you start feeling dizzy again…"

Laelyn smiled at the girl and laughed lightly. "Nonsense. You stay here and catch up with Harry… You've been spending entirely too much time looking after me lately, and we wouldn't want him to feel neglected!" She winked at Harry. "Besides, I'm pregnant, not DYING! I'll be back in a little while."

As soon as she'd left the common room, she began to jog towards the main building. She ran through the building, down the dark hallway, and all the way to Sirius' door. She knocked. 

"It's Laelyn," She said loudly, and seconds later, the door swung open. Charlie rose to greet her; Sirius remained seated by the fire. 

"Laelyn! This is unexpected."

She shrugged. "I DO live here too, you know!" She embraced her brother-in-law. "How are you, Charlie?"

He grinned at Sirius. "Fantastic. I just got here this morning." He patted her round belly with wonder. "That's my nephew," he told Sirius, who laughed heartily. "How did this happen? Last time I saw you it wasn't even showing, and now you look at least seven and a half months along."

"Actually, only just six months. He's a big one."

Sirius laughed again. "Or maybe you're just tiny."

"Shut up." She flopped down in one of the chairs near the fire. 

"So, what brings you here?" Sirius asked absently.

"A few things. Mostly I just had to get away from the horny teenage couples… but I also was wondering if Charlie would help me pick out a gift for Bill. I came so close to accidentally letting it slip that you were here, Char, but I don't think they caught on."

He looked at he warningly. "They'd better not find out… I'd have a really difficult time explaining why I'm here."

Laelyn laughed. "Yeah." She glanced around the room. "You know, Si, this room is quite the cozy little sanctuary."

"Beats the hell out of prison."

"You've definitely managed to fill the place with the holiday spirit." She picked up a large log that was sitting by the hearth. "I didn't know you followed Yule traditions," she said, running her fingers over the runes and pictures that had been carved into the wood. Sirius nodded. 

"Ever since I was little. You?"

"All my life. Most nymphs celebrate the traditional pagan holidays. Of course, I picked up Christmas from my father. Can I add to the log?" Charlie tossed her a small tool for carving. "It's been so long since I've had to write in runes… I can barely even remember how!"

"It's like riding a bike. You never forget, really." Sirius held Charlie's hand and watched as the young woman carved. Charlie looked quizzically at Sirius. 

"I still don't understand what the log is for."

Laelyn laughed. "It's an old tradition, dating way back to the time of the Druids. At Yule, the God is reborn of the Goddess, and there is a great celebration. We carve on it things that have happened to us in the past year and our hopes and dreams for the new year on the log, and then it's burned ceremoniously on the winter solstice, or Yule. Also known as December 22; today. There, done."

Sirius took the log from her hands. He ran his fingers over a small, carved depiction of two rings bound together like a Celtic knot. "Your marriage…" He read the runes next to the picture aloud. "…May the goddess bestow her gifts upon my child and my marriage in the coming year, and may she see that those around me find the happiness which I have found.'" Sirius looked into her eyes. "That is a good prayer," he said earnestly

"May I?" Charlie asked, extending his hand. Sirius grinned at him, surprised. "Absolutely."

Charlie went and sat beside Laelyn. "Carve the runes for me? I don't know how yet…" She nodded, and he whispered something in her ear. The girl's fingers began to work at the wood again, all her concentration focused on the message she was writing. When she was done, she handed the log back to Charlie, who quickly added something and then handed it back to Sirius.

The older man looked at the log. On it was a carving of a heart, and beside it, in the same runic alphabet as Laelyn had used for her prayer, was written: 

Bestow upon me the same love and happiness

_which I have known in the past year._

_ _

Sirius felt tears welling up behind his eyes at the simple yet poignant message. "That is a beautiful prayer, Charlie."

Laelyn nodded. "Thank you for sharing this with us. I know I speak for both of us when I say it means a lot to us."

Sirius glanced at the window. "The sun has set… should we burn it?" Laelyn nodded her head in assent. "You do the honors," He said, handing her the Log. Laelyn placed it carefully in the fire and stepped back. 

"Blessed be," She whispered as she embraced both men at once. "The horned god is reborn."


	9. The plan (Here comes the conflict... I w...

A/N: Well, here's another chapter for you… it's not a very happy one… I decided I was sick of fluff, so here's some conflict

A/N: Well, here's another chapter for you… it's not a very happy one… I decided I was sick of fluff, so here's some conflict. 

Thanks to the following for reviewing: Lily_Lioness (sorry you're not into slash… maybe it'll grow on you!=)), Billy, and Golden Snidget(Thanks for the compliment on my stories. I, on the other hand, DO like slash… can't we all just get along???) Thanks all!

Oh, and I'd like to know why everyone has such a big problem with slash, cause right now I just really don't get it. I'm keeping it clean, and still I'm getting trashed for it… Why? You guys are gonna make me cry… 

Well, whatever. You're all entitled to an opinion… that's what that box is for. Later. -Nymphean

Lucius Malfoy knocked quietly on one of the large oak doors, which lined the upstairs hall of the east wings of Malfoy manor. 

"Come in," beckoned a disembodied voice from inside the chamber. Malfoy entered slowly. 

"You wished to see me, my lord?" Lucius stared anxiously at the back of the high armchair in front of him.

"You have been a good and loyal subject, Malfoy," droned the same chilling voice. "And now you shall be rewarded for your constant loyalty to my cause." Lucius stood stalk still, his fingers resting upon the scarred symbol that marred the pale skin of his arm. 

"H-how so, My Lord?"

There was a sinister chuckle. "You, my humble servant, shall aid me in my return to power… by capturing and delivering to me the cause of my initial failure." The Dark Lord paused, and then spoke again, this time in an even more sinister tone. "You shall aid me in destroying Harry Potter." Lucius' eyes went wide.

"My Lord… I am honored that you have chosen me for such an important task…"

"SILENCE, fool, I have not yet said all!" Malfoy cringed. "You shall not have the honor of actually killing the boy… that honor is rightfully mine. However, if you follow the plan and succeed in delivering the boy to me, you shall be rewarded." Malfoy bowed slightly.

"My Lord, it is, as always, an honor and duty to serve you."

Voldemort was silent for a few moments. Then; "Tonight they rejoice… it is Yule. They are at peace… poor souls." A foul, sarcastic laugh. "A God, they say, is reborn this night… what utter rubbish. These disgusting creatures… unable to see their true ruler through the haze of their idealistic Gods and Goddesses… but when I come to power once more, all of that will change. All living beings, everywhere, will know who their REAL lord is." Lucius swallowed hard, contemplating the sheer power of being in such a position. "Of course," continued the Dark Lord, "There ARE those who would stand in my way… but if I manage to crush their precious 'Boy Who Lived', then their moral will be severely decreased, and they won't stand a chance against us."

"How do you plan to destroy the boy, My Lord?" 

Another cruel laugh. "I have a plan. This time, however, it will be a great deal harder for the boy to escape. Attacking him directly has never proved the correct way to defeat the boy. I thought I could strike him down with his own hate. But now I see that this was not, indeed, the way for us to triumph. Therefore I have come to one conclusion: The key to defeating the boy is not to battle his strengths, but to attack his weakness…" Voldemort paused momentarily, and then spat, "…Love!" The word was slow leaving his tongue, as if it were some disgusting sort of leach that had latched itself on and wouldn't let go. 

Lucius stood in awe, barely understanding. "How do you plan to bring him down using LOVE, my Lord?"

"Harry Potter has a pure and faithful heart," Voldemort spat, disgustedly. "He is a fool, and would do anything for those he loves. It is THEM, who you will attack, and through the ones he loves, Harry Potter will be drawn to us. It is the simplest plan, and I can't believe I didn't come to it sooner."

A smile began to spread across Malfoy's face. "My lord, it is a most ingenious plan."

"I know." The Dark Lord smiled viciously. "Black, Sirius Black… that foul creature who should have remained in Azkaban for all time… and the Weasley girl… the youngest of Molly and Arthur, those sniveling little fools… Ginny, is it? They are the key to Harry Potter's undoing. It is them who you want. And yet… Yet I sense another… there is one who I feel may be some trouble… yes, it is a web of uncertainty which surrounds these young people… we must be sure, before we can act… must be absolutely certain that this time there can be no way for us to fail. We must eliminate all who would dare to stand in our way."

"How, My Lord?"

Voldemort smiled again, and Lucius felt a chill run down his spine. "From the inside," He said ominously. "We have a secret weapon. Your son, Malfoy. Young Draco. He is in the perfect position to give us all the information we need."

Lucius turned several shades whiter than his already pale complexion. "My SON? But, my lord, Draco is young, not to mention weak-minded… he does not have what it takes to…"  
"QUIET, YOU IDIOT!" roared Voldemort. "Do NOT question me! Your son is ready and willing to give himself to our cause, and young minds are easily molded. He can feed us all the information we need to destroy the boy. Draco is the key, Lucius."

Malfoy nodded quietly. "Yes, My Lord," he replied. "I will ready my son for this mission."

"No," the Dark Lord said. "I think it is time the boy and I met face to face."

*****

Draco sat on his bed, staring absent-mindedly at the wall. It was so boring being home for the holidays… He wished that he could be back in Slytherin tower, plotting ways to embarrass Potter or Weasley or that disgusting Mudblood Granger. He brushed his blonde hair off of his forehead and walked over to the full-length mirror. 

_I AM beautiful, _He thought, examining his flawless reflection. From the top of his head to the soles of his shoes, he seemed to have been sculpted from pure white marble. His skin was milky and flawless, and his body was lean and muscular, without a single ounce of fat. His blonde hair was perfectly cut and combed, and as he brushed the feathery bangs away from his forehead once more, he thought, _and **I **__don't have any ugly, deformed scars marring MY perfect face._

Draco sighed irritably. Potter. What a pain in the ass. It was always Potter this and Potter that, at school, at HOME, even. _We must stop Potter, must destroy Potter, must be rid of Potter, Blah Blah BLAH! _Draco slammed his fist on the dresser. He was just about sick of it. What did he care about the stupid dark lord? Rise or Fall, the Malfoys would still be one of the most powerful wizarding families around. Nothing was going to change that, not even the great Harry Potter, and he knew that. He didn't see what all the fuss was about. 

There was a knock at the door, and Draco quickly flopped back onto the bed, muttering an annoyed "Come in." Lucius strode purposefully into the room. 

"Get up, boy! We can't ALL spend our days lying around thoughtlessly! We're entering some very important times, and you'll be of no use to us while you're loafing around like some bum in an alley!"

Draco rolled his eyes. "Well? What do you want, then?" He said testily. 

"You are to have an audience with our Lord and Master tonight."

Draco's heart stopped momentarily, but he remained outwardly cool. "What could our Lord and Master possibly want with me?"

"That is what he will explain to you when you go to see him. Now, get ready, you look like hell run over twice!" And with that, Lucius stormed out of the room.Draco sank back against the cushions. _What does he want with ME? I don't want any part of their stupid plans! So much for a so-called NORMAL childhood… _He sat up straight.

"Come on, Draco," He said urgently. "Pull yourself together!" He strode over to the mirror and combed his hair again. "There… perfect!" He breathed deeply and stuck out his chest. "I'm ready…"

*****

"…My Lord, I am honored to have been chosen for this task. But… May I ask why you've chosen ME?"

"You, Draco Malfoy, are in an ideal position to observe every move that is made in that school. Not to mention, you are the son of one of my most trusted followers…"

_Like father like son, _Draco thought, shuddering. He wanted no part of this. But he knew the penalty for refusing the dark Lord… He shuddered again.

"…And it is through your help that I shall destroy Harry Potter!" Draco's ears perked up.

"Potter, did you say?" A wicked grin began to spread across his face. _Ahh… NOW it's beginning to make sense…_ "It will be a pleasure to serve you, My Lord." 

A/n: OOOooo… Dun dun dun! What will happen next? Do you care? Tell me! I'm going away for a few days, and I need to know whether or not it's worth continuing!


	10. A Merry Little christmas

A/N: Here's probably the longest chapter I've ever written

A/N: Here's probably the longest chapter I've ever written. I should have split it in two, probably, but hey, things don't always work out that way, do they? Christmas day. 'Nuf said. Enjoy, all! –Nymphean

Thanks to my wonderful reviewers! I'm having trouble getting to my reviews right now, so I don't exactly know who specifically to thank, so just thanks to all of you. -N

On Christmas morning, Harry awoke to see the snow falling outside his window in heavy sheets. Stepping over the mounds of clothing and books at the foot of his bed, he gave Ron's shoulder a little shove.

"Wake up, dummy, it's Christmas!" Ron snorted and buried his head in the pillow. Harry rolled his eyes and pulled on his robe, heading down to the Gryffindor common room without opening his gifts.

*****

Laelyn looked out the window and smiled happily, burrowing underneath the covers with one arm around her stomach and the other around Bill. 

"Merry Christmas, darling," She said as he opened his eyes. He kissed her gently, placing a hand on her stomach.

"I love you," he whispered. 

"I'm so glad you're here. It's so lonely at night…" He held her to his chest.

"I'm glad too," He said, kissing the top of her head. The two of them lay still and silent for a while, and then began to get dressed and head over to Gryffindor tower.

*****

Hermione stretched at the sound of her alarm clock. Eight thirty. Fifteen minutes in which to get down to the common room. Five to shower, five to dress, two to walk, and three extra just for good measure. She swung her feet over the side of the bed, and felt something hard stick into her foot. Yelping quietly at the pain, she bent down and picked up the small white box. With a sigh of irritation, she began to pry at the lid, which had been fixed on with tape. Her roommates, Lavender and Parvati, peered anxiously over the tops of their covers. Hermione testily removed the lid from the box, and her hand immediately flew to her mouth. Inside, resting on a cotton pad, was a thin silver chain, from which hung a blue, teardrop shaped pendant. Hermione gasped and lifted the cotton out of the box, revealing a small card with the words _Merry Christmas _scrawled across it in a very familiar handwriting. 

Lavender stifled a giggle. "Well? Are you going to show us what Ron got you for Christmas?" Hermione held up the necklace, and the other girls squealed in delight. 

"It's a SAPPHIRE," Parvati said knowingly. "That must have cost a fortune!"

Hermione said nothing, only pulled on her robe and dashed out the door towards the common room. 

*****

Ginny awoke to the sound of Harry's voice in her ear.

"Ginny, love… wake up. It's Christmas morning." She blinked rapidly.

"Harry… wha…?"

He laughed at her, pushing a strand of hair out of her eyes. "You must have fallen asleep out here last night." She looked around the common room in dismay.

"That wasn't very smart of me," she said scornfully. 

"It's fine with me… this way you're the first person I get to see in the morning… well, besides Ron, but I would exactly call him a person."

Ginny giggled and pulled her boyfriend towards her, kissing him slowly on the lips. 

"Hey, Gin, not that I'm objecting," Harry said, pulling away, "But both of us are in our pajamas, and this probably won't look very good when everybody gets here…" she cut him off by kissing him again.

"I don't care what it looks like. Let them look."

Harry laughed. "All right… I've just decided that I'm willing to face your brother's wrath after all!" 

Just then Ron strode into the room. "Hey Harry… Gin…" He walked past them. Suddenly, he stopped in his tracks, froze, and turned around. "Harry, what are you doing kissing my sister WITHOUT ANY CLOTHS ON?"

Ginny rolled her eyes. "Will you PLEASE stop being so DRAMATIC? I'm wearing exactly the same amount of clothing that I wear every day. It's just in the shape of a bathrobe instead of a school robe!" And she gave Harry another kiss, just to spite Ron.

Harry shrugged. "I'm an innocent party. Your sister's crazy!"

Ginny pulled his hair playfully. "Hey! Did I say you could talk?"  
Harry was about to answer when Hermione came rushing into the room, also in her bathrobe. She ran over to Ron and jumped on him, covering his face in kisses. 

"I take it you got my gift," Ron said when they came up from breath.

"It's BEAUTIFUL!" She cried, touching the necklace lovingly. 

He smiled. "It looks amazing on you."

She kissed him again. "I love it. I love YOU."

"I love you to, 'Mio. Merry Christmas."

Harry tapped Ginny. "I want to give you your present in private," he whispered in her ear, pulling her up from the couch. She nodded and followed him from the room. 

They sat down on the stairs, and Harry took her hands in his. "Gin," He said shakily.

"Mm Hm?"

Harry cleared his throat. "I wanted to get you a really special gift. I know that we've only been together a couple months, but already it feels like you're the only one I'll ever love. Maybe it's crazy, but…"

"No, I know exactly what you mean," she said, squeezing his hand.

"Anyways, I can't see myself ever being with anyone else. I want to be with you forever, Ginny." He pulled a small box out of his pocket and held it out to her. "I know we're still very young, and I don't want you to think I'm trying to rush you…"

"Harry, what are you saying?"

He drew in a deep breath. "I'm saying, Ginny, that I want you to marry me. Not right now, but once you're done with school. If you would promise to marry me after your seventh year, I would be the happiest person in the world." He opened the ring box, showing Ginny a delicate band of platinum set with a row of emeralds. 

"Harry…" Ginny said breathlessly, "I'm fifteen years old…"

"Almost sixteen. You don't have to answer right away… I know it's a big decision, and I don't want you to feel…" Ginny cut him off by flinging her arms around his neck and kissing him. 

"Yes," she breathed. "Yes, Harry Potter, I'll agree to agree to marry you!" Harry's eyes went wide.

"Really?" When Ginny nodded, he shook his head in amazement. "Oh my god! I can't believe you said yes!"

"Why wouldn't I, silly?" 

"Because… well… I don't know," He said, laughing at himself. He took the ring from the box and slid it on her finger. "There."

Ginny held her hand up to admire the ring. "Oh Harry, it's simply beautiful!" She exclaimed. "Look, the emeralds are the same color as your eyes." 

"So you won't forget whom you're engaged to be engaged to," he said, kissing her lightly. Then he took her in his arms and held her to his chest, smoothing her hair."Ginny, I'll make you so happy. I promise."

"You've already made me happier than I ever thought I could be," she said, looking into his eyes. 

"Merry Christmas, Ginny."

"Merry Christmas."

*****

Sirius lay awake, watching Charlie as he slept. The sun had risen and was now fighting it's way through an opening in the curtains. Charlie was bathed in light from the window. Sirius stroked the younger man's hair gently, so as not to wake him, but Charlie stirred anyhow. 

"Is it morning?" He asked sleepily. Sirius nodded. 

"Unfortunately." 

"Can we sleep in?"

"Sure." Sirius leaned over and kissed Charlie, wrapping his hands around the back of his neck. "Merry Christmas."

"This is the best present anyone could ask for," Charlie said, kissing him back. "I love this… love you."

"Me too." Sirius stretched lazily. "I feel really good today."

Charlie grinned. "Yeah, I'll do that to you." 

*****

Bill played with the large bracelet around his wrist. It was a thick, linked chain, and it had a flat metal plate in the front with his initials on it. On the back of the plate was inscribed "_To the slacker, from his schoolgirl_". Bill smiled distantly.

"I really like it, Lae," He said, kissing the top of her head. 

Laelyn, in turn, looked at her wrist, where a smaller, slightly more feminine version of Bill's bracelet rested. "I still think it's funny that we got each other almost exactly the same gift." She looked at the inscription on her bracelet._ _

__

_My whole world is only you,_

_My whole world has turned sky blue. _

_ _

__Laelyn kissed her husband lovingly. "It really is beautiful," she said, taking his hand. 

"How did you get the idea to give me this?" 

"Charlie and I went shopping, and I saw it in a window…"

Bill raised an eyebrow. "My brother? Isn't he in Romania?"

Laelyn's eyes went wide. "Oh… umm…"

He looked her in the eyes. "What's going on, Laelyn?" She shook her head silently, her eyes frantic. "Come on, Lae, you can't lie to me, remember?"

"But I can't tell you either!" She said, sounding tortured. Bill put his hands on either side of her face. 

"Look, whatever it is, I'm sure it's not THAT bad. You can ALWAYS tell me anything, you know that."

Laelyn put her hands over his and slowly moved them away. "I made a promise, Bill, and I don't intend to break it."

"So you're just intending to hide… whatever it is… from me forever?"

"Well, hopefully not FOREVER, but… it's really not my place to tell anyone."

Bill sighed. "All right, if you say so… just tell me, is my brother here at Hogwarts?"

"Yes…" Laelyn slapped both hands over her mouth. "Oh no… this is bad, this is very, very bad."

"Well where is he? I'd really like to talk to him."

"I can't tell you, Bill!" she bit her lower lip. Things were not going according to plan. 

"I want to see my brother!" Bill said, getting a bit annoyed.

"FINE! I'll get him for you then!" Laelyn pulled away from him and left the room quickly, almost at a run. Bill sat down on the bed, running a hand through his hair in frustration. _What the hell is going on here?_

__*****

Laelyn pounded on Sirius' door, breathing heavily after just having run there from her room, which was on the other side of the school. After about a minute, Sirius answered, clad in his bathrobe. 

"What IS it?" He asked irritably. 

"Sorry to spoil your fun, but we might have trouble."

Charlie walked towards the door and stood behind Sirius. "Like what mind of trouble?"

"Like the kind of trouble where I accidentally let it slip to Bill that you're here and now he knows something's going on… maybe."

Sirius slammed the door. "Dammit, Laelyn! That was not smart…"

She bit her lip. "I'm sorry… I can't help it."

Charlie sighed and closed his eyes. "It's not your fault… it was bound to happen anyway. Well, I suppose we might as well tell him."

"WHAT?" Sirius and Laelyn cried in unison. 

"Are you sure about this?" Sirius asked skeptically. Charlie shrugged.

"I think he'll understand. I wouldn't dream of telling Percy or Ron just yet, but Bill's different. What do you think, Laelyn?"

"I think he'll be fine with it. It might take a little getting used to, but he'll love you all the same."

Charlie nodded. "Then I think we should go tell him now, if that's okay with you, Si. I think I should try to get Laelyn out of trouble as soon as possible." 

Sirius hugged Charlie. "Go. Do it now, before you decide no to. Good luck." He squeezed his hand. "I love you."

"Love you too."

Laelyn smiled and put her hand on Charlie's shoulder, shepherding him towards the door. 

They stopped for a moment outside Laelyn's room. "Sure you want to do this?" She asked him. Charlie nodded, and pushed open the door. Bill was sitting on the edge of the bed, apparently deep in thought. His head snapped towards them as the door creaked open. 

"Charlie!" He said, rising to greet his brother. "This certainly IS a surprise!"

Charlie nodded. "Hey Bill. How's it going with you?"

"Great! I know this is weird, but in a way this feels just like I've come home for the holidays."

"I know what you mean. Seven years of Christmases at Hogwarts make the holiday season seem boring anywhere else."

Bill laughed in agreement. "So, what brings you back here?" 

Charlie's smile dropped away. "Well, that's actually what I'm here to tell you. Maybe we should sit down… this might take a while." Bill, Laelyn and Charlie relocated to three large armchairs on the other side of the room. Charlie took a deep breath and readjusted the collar of his shirt before beginning his story.

"You know that I've been in Romania for the past year or so, working with dragons. What you DON'T know is that you're not the only member of our family who's helping with this whole war against the Dark Lord, Bill. You two have both been contacts in Egypt, if I'm not mistaken. Well, in Romania, I'm the info guy.

"Near the end of summer last year, I heard from Dumbledore that I would be meeting a contact. A spy named Sirius Black."

"Harry's godfather?" Bill asked.

"Mm Hm. I was to give Sirius his instructions from Dumbledore. However, we ran into a problem. On the way to our meeting place, Sirius got injured. He would be unable to travel for at least a week. So I took him back to my camp.

"Over the week that Sirius stayed with me, we had quite a few chances to talk. He told me all about his life, and I told him all about mine. By the time He had to leave, we had become very close. We promised to visit each other as often as possible. When we couldn't visit, we wrote letters. Anyways, you know that Sirius is staying at Hogwarts this year. That's why I'm here."

Bill raised an eyebrow. "So you're visiting a friend? Why is that such a big secret?"

Charlie looked down at his feet. "I don't think you quite understand what I mean… Sirius and I are more than just friends, Bill. We're… well, we're involved."

"With each other?" Charlie nodded. Bill ran his fingers through his hair and looked at Laelyn. "And you knew about this?" She bit her lip and shrugged helplessly. "Damn… well that's some pretty big news."

Charlie moved to stand up, but bill reached out and put a hand on his shoulder. "Sit down. We're not done talking here." Charlie sat. Bill looked from his wife to his brother. "I'm having trouble believing this. I mean, GOD Charlie, when did this happen?"

"I don't know, Bill… I think I just sort of knew. 

"But you've had girlfriends…"

"Yes, and none of them were ever able to make me feel like this. Complete, Bill… I feel complete now. Don't tell me you can't understand that."

Bill closed his eyes. "Do you really love him?"

"Yes," Charlie whispered. "With all my heart."

Bill sat quietly for a moment, than a smile began to spread across his face. "Congratulations," he said finally. Charlie was momentarily stunned, and then he too began to smile.

"You really mean that?"

"Of course I do. I mean, look at you. He makes you happy. Who am I to tell you who and who not to love?"

Charlie leapt to his feet and embraced his brother. "Thank you, Bill. You have no idea how much this means to me." Bill patted his younger brother on the back.

"I think I'm beginning to understand." They pulled apart, and Bill turned towards his wife. 

"Lae…" He opened his arms and she practically fell into them. He kissed the top of her head. "Thank you for helping my brother," He whispered. She smiled up at him. 

"Someone had to."

Charlie grinned at them. "You two are perfect for each other, you know that?"

Bill nodded. "We know. So, when do I get to meet the famous Sirius Black? Between what you and Harry have told me, I'm beginning to expect some sort of superman." 

Charlie laughed. "Well, you haven't exactly met him in PERSON, but…" 

Laelyn burst out in laughter. "That's right! I forgot about the wedding!"

Bill raised an eyebrow. "Wedding? What wedding?"

"Our wedding, dear."

"What about our wedding?"

Laelyn winked at Charlie. "Bill, remember how I gave Charlie a dog?"

*****

Sirius heard a knock at the door. He grinned. That was Charlie's special knock. Sirius opened the door and let him in.

"How did it go?" 

Charlie smiled and kissed him. "It went very well, I think. Laelyn and my brother are outside now… He wants to meet you, Si."

Sirius felt himself grinning again. "You're kidding?"

"Nope. Can I show them in?"

Sirius examined himself in the full-length mirror across the room. "Maybe I should put on a better robe or something."

"Sirius, you look great. Look, I'm in my BATHROBE, for goodness sake! At least you're clothed!" He walked over to the door and opened it. "Guys? You can come in now."

Bill stepped tentatively into the room, followed by Laelyn, who smiled and waved at Sirius. They closed the door behind them. 

"Bill, this is Sirius Black. Sirius, my brother Bill."

Sirius nodded and stuck out his hand. Bill shook it and smiled a little awkwardly. 

"Harry and Charlie have told me a lot about you," They both said at the same time. This was followed by laughter from all four people in the room. The ice had been broken, and now Sirius and Bill were carrying on a rather animated conversation.

"So, you're a spy?"

"Sometimes. Most of the time I just sit around waiting for orders."

"Well, it's better than working in a bank!"

"Isn't it interesting living in Egypt, though?"

Laelyn leaned over to Charlie. "I think it's going rather well, don't you?" Charlie nodded. 

"Better than I had though it would, that's for sure." He put an arm around her. "Thank you so much, Laelyn. For everything."

She smiled up at him. "Merry Christmas, Charlie."


	11. New Year

A/n: Yes, another chapter… I've been writing like mad, and what with ff

A/n: Yes, another chapter… I've been writing like mad, and what with ff.net down for the past while, I've been going stark raving mad not being able to post!!! And yet, even with the damned outage or whatever hit this site, some of you have still had time to review the newest chapter in what must have been the last 12 hours. Guess who's genuinely impressed? Give ya a hint: It's me.

To add a couple names to the honor roll… well, actually, it's not so much adding as expressing my appreciation to these wonderful repeat-reviewers: *~*GinnyPotter*~* (As always, a great review from a great writer), Lily_Lioness (Oh, thank you thank you SO much… greatest compliments ever… words cannot express… well, you know the drill), The Destructive Blossom (No complaints about the slash? Bless you, dear!) And Golden Snidget (Okay, I've made up my mind that you are just all-round cool. 'nuf said!). Then, of course, there's Meg Albatou, who HASN'T reviewed yet, but has given me the best possible input in person. Plus, there's the fact that I spent twenty minutes on a stuffy public bus just to get her opinion. Meg, I take full credit for getting you hooked on Harry Potter in the first place!!! Well, that's all for now! Luv ya all, -Nymphean

The New Year started off well at Hogwarts. At first the students had a rough time getting back to work, but after the first couple weeks, it was business as usual. Harry and Ron were both very excited about the Quidditch season resuming. 

The weeks sped by, and before anyone knew it, the snow had melted and it was March. As soon as the fields were clear of snow, the Gryffindor Quidditch team had invaded them. Harry was determined to win the cup this year, his first year as captain, and let the whole team know by making them practice at least four times a week. Ron was just as enthusiastic as Harry, and went at his position as Chaser with unmatched vigor. Ginny and Hermione watched nearly every practice, as did Laelyn, who was now eight months with child. Sometimes she was even accompanied by a large black dog called Padfoot. 

Pretty soon, the games began. Gryffindor began racking up points, and things began to look very promising indeed. With the finals beginning in April, things were looking very optimistic indeed. 

One Saturday afternoon, near the end of March, Ginny, Hermione and Laelyn were sitting by the shore of the lake, chatting, as girls so often do, about everything and nothing. Hermione was just telling them an amusing little anecdote about something Ron had said the previous night. Laelyn and Ginny were laughing themselves silly, when suddenly Laelyn stopped and looked down.

"Oh… That's interesting…"

"What?" asked Ginny, worriedly. "Is something wrong?"

"No… But I think I'm going to have the baby."

Hermione tossed her head and laughed. "Well of course you're… wait, you mean NOW?"

"Yeah, now. Could you two help me up, please?" The three women struggled to get Laelyn to her feet. When she was finally standing, she leaned on Ginny's arm. "Hermione, go to Professor Dumbledore. Tell him that I'm having the baby, and I need my husband here, and ask him very nicely if he'll send someone to get him as soon as possible. And if you could please tell Sirius what's going on… he'll want to know. Ginny… just help me walk, okay?"

Ginny nodded and the two started off towards the building, Hermione running ahead of them. They finally made it up the hill, through the door and up two flights of stairs to Madame Pomfrey's office. Madame Pomfrey rushed towards them, looking distraught. 

"Oh dear me! Is the baby coming?" Laelyn nodded, wincing with pain. Madame Pomfrey clucked disapprovingly. "And where is your husband, pray tell?"

"He's in Egypt!" Laelyn cried, sounding frustrated. "Don't give me a bloody lecture about it, just get this bloody thing out of me!"

Madame Pomfrey led Laelyn to a bed and helped her lay down. "Mm Hm…" she shook her head. "I could have made this MUCH easier for you if you'd only come in a bit sooner, my dear.But I'm afraid now we'll have to do it the hard way." Laelyn groaned, and Madame Pomfrey nodded sympathetically. "I know, I know dear, it's painful, and it'll get worse before it gets better. This baby's a big one, even for an entirely human child. I'm afraid you're going to have a very long and difficult labor."

Ginny wrung her hands. "Will she be all right, Madame Pomfrey?" The older witch turned towards Ginny.

"Um… Of course, dear. She'll be fine. You run along now…" 

*****

Bill sat at his desk, chewing absent-mindedly on the end of his pen. His mind was having trouble focusing on paperwork today. Something in the air. He looked up, and was startled to see that someone was in the process of apparating in front of his desk. Bill blinked a couple times; he could hardly believe his eyes.

"Sirius?" He asked, dumbfounded. 

"Shh… I'm a wanted criminal, remember?" Sirius whispered, pulling his hood further over his head. 

"What are you doing here?" Bill said quietly. 

"You have to come with me. Now. Your wife is in labor."

"No WAY… she's having the baby NOW?" Sirius nodded, and Bill ran around the desk to where he was standing. "All right, let's get to the school." The two disapparated, appearing in front of the school's gates seconds later. 

"Shit," Bill said, running through the gates. "This is bad… I should have been here sooner." He looked over his shoulder to see that it was not Sirius following him but a large black dog. Bill continued to run towards the school at top speed. 

He bolted into the hospital wing minutes later, still followed by Padfoot. Madame Pomfrey shot his a disdainful look. 

"Bill Weasley, it's about time!" Bill ignored his comment and rushed to Laelyn's side. He grabbed her hand. 

"Lae, I'm so sorry. I came as soon as I could…"

"It's all right," she said, sounding pained. "Goddess, Bill… I can't do this…"

"Yes, you can! Don't worry… just breath deeply and try to relax…" He kissed her forehead, which was burning hot. Padfoot barked a few times.

"Thanks," Laelyn managed to say before yelling in pain. 

"No animals allowed in the hospital wing!" Madame Pomfrey cried, noticing Padfoot for the first time. She moved to shoo the dog out of the room, But Laelyn reached out and grabbed the sleeve of her robe and pulled her back. 

"I'm in a bloody big amount of pain, and I want the dog to stay HERE!" Padfoot barked in agreement, and Madame Pomfrey rolled her eyes. 

"All right, it's not sanitary, but if you think it'll help…"

The doors swung open and Hermione and Ginny rushed in. "How's it coming?"

Laelyn winced again. "Not too great, Hermione. This thing is bloody huge…"

Ginny stood behind her brother. "Don't worry, Laelyn, You're going to make it!" But as her eyes met Bill's, she became frightened. There was a knock at the door, and Madame Pomfrey opened it t find Professor Dumbledore standing outside. 

"How is she?" He asked, his kindly eyes full of concern. Madame Pomfrey hung her head.

"It's bad, Albus… The poor child… the baby's too big for her. Yes, it's bad."

"How bad?"

"Very bad. She might not make it… Albus, I'm frightened for her."

Dumbledore shook his head. "We can't let that happen. She WILL live. She has to."

Madame Pomfrey looked at the ground. "I will try, Albus."

**Ten hours later…**

Bill Weasley sat dejectedly at his wife's side, stroking her sweat-soaked hair and whispering words of comfort. Laelyn had been suffering for hours now, and still Madame Pomfrey told them it was not yet time. He looked at his wife, normally so vibrant and full of life, now reduced to this pale, haggard woman. Her hair hung limply, and her eyes were full of pain. Every now and then, she would whimper hoarsely, and Bill knew she had suffered another contraction. She had stopped screaming hours ago. 

Madame Pomfrey came into the room and checked their progress. "Another two centimeters to go," she said worriedly. Laelyn closed her eyes, a tear streaming down her face. Madame Pomfrey pulled her robe down again and gave her a sympathetic look. "Don't worry, dear, it will all be over soon enough."

*****

After eleven and a half hours of labor, Madame Pomfrey finally announced that it was time for the baby to come. Bill and Ginny each took one of Laelyn's hands and told her to squeeze as hard as she could while she pushed. 

"Keep going," Ginny cried. 

"You have to PUSH, dear!" Yelled Madame Pomfrey. Laelyn screamed in pain, scrunching her face up angrily as she focused her hardest on pushing. 

"The shoulders are out! The shoulders are out!" Madame Pomfrey announced. "Come on, dear… just a bit more… As hard as you can… NOW! NOW, PUSH HARDER!" Laelyn's entire body went rigid as she gave one final push and collapsed, unconscious, against the pillows. 

*****

Dumbledore quietly entered the hospital wing, a solemn look on wrinkled face. He walked up silently behind Bill Weasley, putting his hands on his shoulders. 

"How is she?" He asked quietly, his eyes resting on Laelyn's sleeping face. She looked pale, sickly… _half dead, _thought Dumbledore, before banishing the thought from his mind. Bill bowed his head.

"She just collapsed, Professor… She was in so much pain. It hurt so much at the end that she couldn't even scream. The baby was too big for her. After he was born, she was bleeding… we couldn't get it to stop. So much blood… I've never seen so much blood. Madame Pomfrey said she'll never have another child, if she even…" Bill couldn't finish his sentence. "And our baby… he looked so sick… he was all blue, and he couldn't scream… my baby's going to die…" 

The professor shook his head. "Bill, we'll do everything in our power to save you wife and son. Laelyn is a strong woman. She'll pull through this. And your baby WON'T die. I promise you." 

Bill was distantly aware of a tear sliding down his cheek. At this point, he didn't even have the strength left to brush it away. 

*****

"He's still very weak…"

"Yes, we understand that."

"I want to see my son, god damn it!"

Laelyn heard the voices before she saw where they were coming from. Madame Pomfrey… Dumbledore… Bill… her eyelids turned red from the light shining through them, and she made a conscious effort to open them. She felt her eyes flutter open slowly, and she blinked several times as she got used to the light. 

"Laelyn… say something…" She turned her head towards her husband.

"Bill…" she said, a smile crossing her face. "I did it, Bill."

Relief flooded his face. "You're the bravest person I've ever seen. You're a hero, do you know that?"

She laid her face against his hand. "Where's our baby? I want to see him…"

Madame Pomfrey hesitated, looking at Dumbledore. 

"The woman wants her child. She deserves to hold her baby."

"Yes, professor." Madame Pomfrey left the room and returned seconds later with a little bundle in her arms. She handed the mass of blankets to Laelyn, who winced as she moved to sit up but still smiled anxiously as the bundle was placed in her arms. 

"Goddess," she whispered as she looked down into the small, round face. "He's beautiful…" Tear began to well up in her eyes, and she made no effort to stop them from running down her face. The baby had eyes the color of the stormy gray sky outside, and a shock of brownish-red hair. Laelyn kissed the tiny forehead lovingly. "Bill, look at him…" she handed the baby to her husband.

Bill took the baby in his arms very carefully, staring down for the first time at the tiny face of his son. "Hi," He whispered to the small, silent child. He looked over at his wife, who looked weary and drained but unbelievably happy. The baby made a soft sighing sound and shifted in Bill's arms. "I love you," he whispered into the tiny ear. He grabbed Laelyn's hand and brought it to his lips, kissing it tenderly. "And I love you." 

Dumbledore smiled at Madame Pomfrey. "Perhaps we'd better give them a moment," He whispered. The witch nodded and followed Dumbledore out of the room, sneaking a look back at the tired yet happy family, together at last.

A/N: I'm such a sucker for the corny stuff. Anywho, that's not what I meant to say. No, I actually meant to tell you that you have now reached the fifty page mark. You must like my story an awful lot. Or maybe you're just bored. Yeah, that's probably it. 


	12. And the Winner is...

A/N: Ladies and gentlemen, I have an announcement to make

A/N: Ladies and gentlemen, I have an announcement to make. I have finished. Yes, that's right, this story has come to an end. These next few chapters will wrap it up. I knew it had to end sometimes, and I was actually quite relieved to finish, as I felt it was getting rather mundane. So I've finished, and I've started the sequel, but I probably won't post it for a while. So if you want to read it, I'd suggest you tell me so, cuz right now I have no good reason to put it up, plus I'm deathly ill right now and am in danger of collapsing on my keyboard. Give me your opinion! Well, that's all. I have no one to add to the reviewer's honor roll. Thanks to all the regulars. That's about it. Enjoy! -Nymphean

Chapter 12: And the winner is…

Laelyn took her time recovering, and by the end of the first week, she was walking around the school, regaining her strength. Bill decided not to go back to Egypt, deciding that it was much more important for him to spend time with his wife and son. 

Once the baby grew accustomed to his new environment, he seemed to flourish, much to the relief of his parents. They named him Gawaine Madoc Weasley. The child had bright, perceptive eyes and a peaceful demeanor, and everyone who saw him fell instantly in love with him. 

The teachers had taken turns covering Laelyn's classes, and all the students naturally assumed that she would continue teaching Defense Against the Dark Arts once she felt better. So it came as a big surprise to everyone when Laelyn announced that she would not be teaching the course for the remainder of the year. She wanted to devote her full attention to her son. Harry, Ron, Ginny and Hermione were crestfallen when they heard the news. 

"Who will teach us now?" Ginny asked dejectedly. Ron shook his head angrily.

"I bet it's going to be someone stupid," He said. The four shuddered as they remembered previous Defense Against the Dark arts teachers. Laelyn, who was sitting in a nearby chair rocking the baby, put on hand up to silence them. 

"I'm sorry, you guys, but this is really important to me. And don't worry, you only have to put up with this new teacher for three months or so."

Dumbledore had taken the news better than the students. He understood the situation, and told Laelyn that it was perfectly all right for her to take as much time as she needed, and that she would be welcome back at any time. But he did have one problem; replacing her.

"You've done a marvelous job, Laelyn," he said. "We were very fortunate to have you. I don't know who I'll find to replace you."

Laelyn nodded. "I understand that I've put you in quite an awkward position. But I do have someone in mind. I think you'll find that life here will be made much easier if you decide to hire this person…"

*****

"SNAPE?!?" Yelled Harry. "You have to be kidding! What in the world could have possessed you to suggest SNAPE?"

Ron was beet red with anger. "Have you gone MAD?"

Laelyn chuckled softly. "I know you're not too happy about it, but think of this for a second; you hate Snape because he's bitter, right? And why is he bitter? Because he wants the Dark Arts position. So I'm giving it to him in hopes that he'll be a much happier Professor Snape once he has it. So you see, it all works out."

"In theory…" said Hermione. "But I'm not so sure about in practice." 

Laelyn smiled and rolled her eyes. "Please guys, just give him a chance. I know you don't like him, I don't really like him much either, but I KNOW there's some good in him, and I think if we can just try to bring it out, we'll see a side of Professor Snape that we've never seen before."

Ginny looked thoroughly unimpressed. "You'd better be right about this…"

*****

The students of Hogwarts had never seen Professor Snape look so happy. His usual sneer had just about disappeared, and the students had even caught him smiling once or twice. One Gryffindor second year even claimed that she had seen him _whistling_ in the hallway. This was a very big relief and a very frightening change all at the same time. 

Harry was amazed at the change in Professor Snape. The teacher, who had once been his arch-nemesis, now treated him with a sort of indifference that in any other person would have seemed rude but was entirely welcome in Professor Snape. Harry had even started getting good marks in Snape's courses. And best of all, Snape had cut back on the amount of homework he gave out. 

Harry was pondering the sudden remarkable transformation one afternoon while walking back from Potions class when he heard someone behind him call out his name. He spun around to see Draco Malfoy coming up behind him. Harry rolled his eyes.

"What is it, Malfoy?" He said irritably. Draco crossed his arms over his chest.

"There's no need to be snotty, Potter," He replied. "I was just going to return your notebook… you dropped it outside the classroom." He held out the notebook.

Harry raised an eyebrow and snatched the notebook from Draco's hands. "Thanks," He said slowly. To his surprise, Draco smiled.

"No problem. Actually, I think this is probably the perfect opportunity to do something I've been meaning to do for a long time. Do you have a minute?"

Harry looked up and down the empty hallway. "Yeah, I guess," he said, instinctively putting a hand on his wand. "So what is it?"

"I wanted… to apologize."

Harry's eyes went wide. "You WHAT?"

Draco rolled his eyes. "Well don't look so shocked, Potter. I'm not a monster, you know. I realized how badly I've treated you and Weasley and Granger. So I wanted to apologize."

Harry eyed him suspiciously. "Is this some sort of joke? Because I think it's pretty damned hilarious."

Draco shook his head defiantly. "Maybe you're above admitting when you've done something wrong, Potter, but I'm not. I want to have a clear conscience. So whether you accept it or not, I'm apologizing for all the stupid things I've done to you and your friends. I was hoping we could… start again."

Harry searched the other boy's face for some hint of sarcasm or mischief, but he could find none. For once in the six years Harry had known him, Draco seemed totally sincere. _Well, what the hell. If he can forgive and forget, so can I._ "All right, apology accepted." Harry stuck out his hand, and Draco shook it, grinning. 

"From now on, let's agree to get along, all right?" Harry smiled back at him.

"Okay."

"Hey, I'd really like to apologize to your friends too. Do you know where they are?"

Harry shook his head, amazed. "Yeah. I'll take you to them."

One week later…

** **

****Harry, Ginny, Ron and Hermione walked through the doors to the Three Broomsticks. They were all in exceptionally good spirits this weekend, and the Hogsmeade trip had made them even happier. They sat down at a table and ordered four butter beers. Hermione and Ginny compared their purchases while Ron and Harry discussed the Quidditch finals. It was the first week of April, and the finals were just weeks away. They were sipping their butter beers and laughing at a joke Ron had just told when Draco came over to their table. 

"Hey guys. Mind if I sit down?"

Ron and Harry shoved over to make room for an extra chair. Over the past week, Draco had been hanging out with them a lot, and they had all forgotten their former grudges against each other. At first, the four Gryffindors had had trouble trusting Draco, but it became evident rather quickly that he meant well, and they decided to give him the benefit of the doubt and trust him. Not only that, but they had discovered that Draco was actually not such a bad person once you got to know him.

Draco sipped his drink and leaned back against the chair. "We destroyed Ravenclaw last night in practice. Your Gryffindors had better be ready. Slytherin's poised to win the cup this year." He grinned daringly. And crossed his arms.

"We're ready," Harry replied. 

"We're MORE than ready," added Ron. Draco just laughed.

"We'll see."

Hermione shook her head. "You boys and your Quidditch," She said with mock exasperation. "Is that all you can talk about?"

Ron waved his hand at her impatiently. "Nobody asked your opinion," he said. Hermione smacked him. Then she kissed him. Draco made a face. 

"They're a very strange pair," He said.

*****

The next Thursday night marked an important event; the practice game between Slytherin and Gryffindor. Harry stood in the change room, pacing back and forth in front of his team. 

"All right, we have to win this game tonight. I know the cup's not a stake, but there's something even bigger on the line; our pride. We have to beat Slytherin. There's no way around it. If we lose this game, we'll never live it down. You all know the plan. We're ready, I know we are. So let's get out there and beat them into the ground, Gryffindor!"

This last sentence was met with cheers from the other eleven players on the team. All prepped and ready to go, the team rushed onto the field. They shook hands with the Slytherins, and the game began. 

Harry spent the first little while dodging the bludgers and yelling out instructions and encouraging words to the rest of his team. Ron was putting the Quaffles through the hoops as quickly as he could, winning tons of points for Gryffindor. About half an hour into the game, Harry saw a streak of gold whiz by the head of one of Slytherin's chasers, and he took off after it, Draco trailing close behind. Harry chased the snitch around the Quidditch pitch, coming millimeters away from it and then losing it after dodging a bludger. He straightened himself on his broom and looked around for the snitch, realizing with bitter disappointment that he had lost it. 

"Where'd it go?" yelled a frustrated Draco. Harry shrugged and soared up higher over the pitch to get a better look. Draco followed. They both spotted the snitch at the same time, hovering in the far corner of the pitch, inches off the ground. The two boys sped towards the snitch at top speed, knowing that there was a huge possibility that they would collide, but not really caring. Harry instinctively closed his eyes as the ground rushed towards him, and reached out blindly for the snitch. 

He opened his eyes seconds later to find that he had one of the golden snitch's wings clasped firmly in his hand. He also noted with dismay that the other wing was clasped firmly in Draco's fist. They looked at each other, wide-eyed.

"Let go," Said Harry.

"You let go!" Draco cried, sounding rather dismayed.

"Never!" Harry pulled on the wing, and Draco did the same, but neither on of them would budge. The snitch writhed as of in pain. The two boys looked at each other. Harry shrugged, and they held up the snitch between them. The announcer was going crazy. 

"This has never happened before! The two seekers seem to have grabbed the snitch at the same time! And the points on the scoreboard are even! Witches and Wizards, we have a tie!!!" 


	13. May Eve

A/N: Y'all ready for this

A/N: Y'all ready for this? Here's where it starts to get fun! Hahaha… luv ya all!- Nymphean

Chapter 13: May Eve

April seemed to pass by almost too quickly. The last week of the month rolled around, bringing with it the anticipation of the week before the Quidditch house cup. After the tie game between Gryffindor and Slytherin, the teams played each other twice more, each team winning once. It became clear to the whole school that the real competition was between these two houses. 

With Gryffindor's first game five days away, Harry and Ron were beginning to get rather anxious, much to Ginny and Hermione's chagrin. Still, the girls were just as excited about the cup as their boyfriends, and continued to watch them in practice. 

April 30th dawned rainy and miserable. Harry woke to the sound of thunder outside his window and a familiar dull aching feeling in his forehead. His scar. His scar was hurting again. 

_Damn damn damn…_

__He rolled out of bed. Ron was already sitting up in his bunk. "Reckon it'll stay like this till the first game?"

Harry shrugged his shoulders dismissively and touched his scar worriedly. Ron was suddenly alert. 

"Harry, what is it? It's not hurting again, is it?"

Harry nodded pensively. "I wonder what he's up to this time," he said quietly. Ron squeezed his eyes shut.

"Please let it be nothing…"

Harry shook his head. "I wish I knew if this really meant anything or not. It's such a bloody nuisance."

Ron nodded heartily. "I'll say! And I don't even HAVE a scar!"

*****

Draco rolled out of bed and looked out the window. Gray and gloomy. Perfect. The sky was so dark it almost seemed as though it was still night. 

_One more day left… just one more day left of this charade and then it'll all be over…_

__He shivered and pulled his robe around his shoulders. 

_Just one more day…_

*****

Laelyn stood uneasily at the window, staring out into the dark sky. The clouds swirled, darkening and lightening in unpredictable patterns. Laelyn felt a surge of fright as she watched those clouds move, as if her heart were just as tumultuous as the skies. Gawaine stirred in her arms. She looked down into the tiny face, shocked once again by the large, perceptive eyes. _He knows I'm afraid, _She thought. 

_He's afraid too._

__She examined the small, round face of her child and thought, not for the first time, that this was no ordinary baby. True, every mother thinks of her child as special, but Laelyn saw something other than that in this tiny being. He was not quite human, nor was he nymph. Try as she might, Laelyn could think of no other word to describe her child but 'supernatural'. This was definitely not the first time she though of her baby as more of a phenomenon than a human being, and it would certainly not be the last. She knew for a fact that her Gawaine had been conceived at Midsummer, the pagan holiday centered around the motherhood and fatherhood of the Goddess and God. It is often said quite casually that the union between man and woman is a magical thing. Perhaps there truly was some magic in his conception, magic that neither mother nor father knew about until afterwards. She looked out the window again at the rainy sky. 

"Rain on Beltane eve is never a good sign, Gawaine," she whispered. "Beltane is a time for rejoicing… no solemnity is permitted." She sighed. "It is hard to rejoice when the sky insists on shedding her tears."

She heard Bill roll over in bed. "Laelyn?" He said sleepily. "Is everything all right?"

She looked over her shoulder. "Yes dear. Go back to sleep." Bill rolled back over and fell into a deep slumber almost immediately. Laelyn turned her gaze back to her child. 

"Something's coming," she whispered to him. "You know that already, don't you?" The baby didn't respond, but Laelyn knew he heard her. 

*****

The day was spent like any rainy Saturday afternoon. The students mostly stayed in the common rooms or in their own bedrooms, and most of the teachers kept to themselves. Harry went to see Sirius. 

When he entered his godfather's chambers, Harry was surprised to see that Sirius already had a visitor. Laelyn was sitting across from Sirius in on of the big armchairs. One of them had built a fire. The room had a cozy, protective atmosphere, and Harry hurried inside. He needed to tell Sirius about his scar. He greeted Laelyn and Sirius. Laelyn was holding Gawaine in her arms. Not that this was surprising at all; the baby had become a permanent fixture to Laelyn's presence. 

"Hi guys," Harry said, sounding worried. Sirius raised an eyebrow.

"Something bothering you, Harry?" The boy nodded and sat in the left over armchair. When Harry sat down beside Laelyn, Gawaine stirred and reached out towards Harry, making a soft noise. Laelyn looked down at the child.

"Would you like to see Harry?" She whispered. It was not baby talk; Laelyn addressed her child as if he were on her own level of intellect. The baby continued to reach for Harry, who held out his arms to take him. Laelyn carefully handed him to Harry. The baby was immediately still, then, as they all watched, he reached up and touched Harry's scar, the little fingers running fleetingly over the faint shape of the lightening bolt. Harry felt a surge of shock run through his body. _How does he know? _He looked down at Gawaine and noticed that the baby had tears welling up in his eyes. The baby did not scream or yell, in fact he was completely silent, but there were still tears in the big gray eyes. Harry handed the baby back to Laelyn. 

"I don't know what's going on… How does he know?"

Sirius breathed deeply. "It's hurting again, isn't it?" Harry nodded, and his godfather shook his head. "That is no ordinary child," he said quietly. Laelyn nodded solemnly. 

"I know."

"What do you make of it, Harry? The scar, I mean. Do you think it means that… well, you know."

Harry shook his head. "I wish I did know. I don't know what to think. But we'll have to keep our guard up. I'd say it's probably a warning."

"Goddess," Laelyn whispered. "Today of all days…" Sirius touched her hand. 

"We'll work it out. I promise."

Laelyn sighed. "I'm with you on this one. We have to stop this. It ends now."

*****

Hours later…

Draco walked towards Gryffindor tower, knowing full well that he wasn't welcome there, but not really caring. He was just about to try and bribe the fat lady to let him in when the portrait swung open from the other direction and Harry and Hermione came out, nearly bowling him over.

"Hey, take it easy!" He said, brushing the dirt off his robe. Harry and Hermione both mumbled apologies. Draco could tell from the looks on their faces that there was something going on that they didn't want him to know about, so he stepped in front of them. "I need to talk to you guys…"


	14. May Eve

A/N: Y'all ready for this

A/N: Y'all ready for this? Here's where it starts to get fun! Hahaha… luv ya all!- Nymphean

Chapter 13: May Eve

April seemed to pass by almost too quickly. The last week of the month rolled around, bringing with it the anticipation of the week before the Quidditch house cup. After the tie game between Gryffindor and Slytherin, the teams played each other twice more, each team winning once. It became clear to the whole school that the real competition was between these two houses. 

With Gryffindor's first game five days away, Harry and Ron were beginning to get rather anxious, much to Ginny and Hermione's chagrin. Still, the girls were just as excited about the cup as their boyfriends, and continued to watch them in practice. 

April 30th dawned rainy and miserable. Harry woke to the sound of thunder outside his window and a familiar dull aching feeling in his forehead. His scar. His scar was hurting again. 

_Damn damn damn…_

__He rolled out of bed. Ron was already sitting up in his bunk. "Reckon it'll stay like this till the first game?"

Harry shrugged his shoulders dismissively and touched his scar worriedly. Ron was suddenly alert. 

"Harry, what is it? It's not hurting again, is it?"

Harry nodded pensively. "I wonder what he's up to this time," he said quietly. Ron squeezed his eyes shut.

"Please let it be nothing…"

Harry shook his head. "I wish I knew if this really meant anything or not. It's such a bloody nuisance."

Ron nodded heartily. "I'll say! And I don't even HAVE a scar!"

*****

Draco rolled out of bed and looked out the window. Gray and gloomy. Perfect. The sky was so dark it almost seemed as though it was still night. 

_One more day left… just one more day left of this charade and then it'll all be over…_

__He shivered and pulled his robe around his shoulders. 

_Just one more day…_

*****

Laelyn stood uneasily at the window, staring out into the dark sky. The clouds swirled, darkening and lightening in unpredictable patterns. Laelyn felt a surge of fright as she watched those clouds move, as if her heart were just as tumultuous as the skies. Gawaine stirred in her arms. She looked down into the tiny face, shocked once again by the large, perceptive eyes. _He knows I'm afraid, _She thought. 

_He's afraid too._

__She examined the small, round face of her child and thought, not for the first time, that this was no ordinary baby. True, every mother thinks of her child as special, but Laelyn saw something other than that in this tiny being. He was not quite human, nor was he nymph. Try as she might, Laelyn could think of no other word to describe her child but 'supernatural'. This was definitely not the first time she though of her baby as more of a phenomenon than a human being, and it would certainly not be the last. She knew for a fact that her Gawaine had been conceived at Midsummer, the pagan holiday centered around the motherhood and fatherhood of the Goddess and God. It is often said quite casually that the union between man and woman is a magical thing. Perhaps there truly was some magic in his conception, magic that neither mother nor father knew about until afterwards. She looked out the window again at the rainy sky. 

"Rain on Beltane eve is never a good sign, Gawaine," she whispered. "Beltane is a time for rejoicing… no solemnity is permitted." She sighed. "It is hard to rejoice when the sky insists on shedding her tears."

She heard Bill roll over in bed. "Laelyn?" He said sleepily. "Is everything all right?"

She looked over her shoulder. "Yes dear. Go back to sleep." Bill rolled back over and fell into a deep slumber almost immediately. Laelyn turned her gaze back to her child. 

"Something's coming," she whispered to him. "You know that already, don't you?" The baby didn't respond, but Laelyn knew he heard her. 

*****

The day was spent like any rainy Saturday afternoon. The students mostly stayed in the common rooms or in their own bedrooms, and most of the teachers kept to themselves. Harry went to see Sirius. 

When he entered his godfather's chambers, Harry was surprised to see that Sirius already had a visitor. Laelyn was sitting across from Sirius in on of the big armchairs. One of them had built a fire. The room had a cozy, protective atmosphere, and Harry hurried inside. He needed to tell Sirius about his scar. He greeted Laelyn and Sirius. Laelyn was holding Gawaine in her arms. Not that this was surprising at all; the baby had become a permanent fixture to Laelyn's presence. 

"Hi guys," Harry said, sounding worried. Sirius raised an eyebrow.

"Something bothering you, Harry?" The boy nodded and sat in the left over armchair. When Harry sat down beside Laelyn, Gawaine stirred and reached out towards Harry, making a soft noise. Laelyn looked down at the child.

"Would you like to see Harry?" She whispered. It was not baby talk; Laelyn addressed her child as if he were on her own level of intellect. The baby continued to reach for Harry, who held out his arms to take him. Laelyn carefully handed him to Harry. The baby was immediately still, then, as they all watched, he reached up and touched Harry's scar, the little fingers running fleetingly over the faint shape of the lightening bolt. Harry felt a surge of shock run through his body. _How does he know? _He looked down at Gawaine and noticed that the baby had tears welling up in his eyes. The baby did not scream or yell, in fact he was completely silent, but there were still tears in the big gray eyes. Harry handed the baby back to Laelyn. 

"I don't know what's going on… How does he know?"

Sirius breathed deeply. "It's hurting again, isn't it?" Harry nodded, and his godfather shook his head. "That is no ordinary child," he said quietly. Laelyn nodded solemnly. 

"I know."

"What do you make of it, Harry? The scar, I mean. Do you think it means that… well, you know."

Harry shook his head. "I wish I did know. I don't know what to think. But we'll have to keep our guard up. I'd say it's probably a warning."

"Goddess," Laelyn whispered. "Today of all days…" Sirius touched her hand. 

"We'll work it out. I promise."

Laelyn sighed. "I'm with you on this one. We have to stop this. It ends now."

*****

Hours later…

Draco walked towards Gryffindor tower, knowing full well that he wasn't welcome there, but not really caring. He was just about to try and bribe the fat lady to let him in when the portrait swung open from the other direction and Harry and Hermione came out, nearly bowling him over.

"Hey, take it easy!" He said, brushing the dirt off his robe. Harry and Hermione both mumbled apologies. Draco could tell from the looks on their faces that there was something going on that they didn't want him to know about, so he stepped in front of them. "I need to talk to you guys…"


	15. Beltane

Chapter 14: Beltane

Chapter 14: Beltane

Beltane morning had dawned with the same dismal gray skies as the day before. The rain showed no sign of letting up. All through the day, from breakfast to lunch to dinner, the thunder and lightening pressed on. After dinner, Harry's scar had begun to hurt so badly that he announced that he would retire to his room to try and get some rest. Ron and Hermione had disappeared somewhere, and for the first time in months Ginny found herself all alone with only her thoughts to keep her company. She decided not to go into the noisy common room, opting instead to go sit alone in the corridor. It was a dismal alternative to the garden, but since she was apt to get struck by lightening if she ventured into the outdoors in this weather, she chose the next best thing. 

She was just thinking how odd it felt to be all alone again when she heard someone clear their throat. 

"Excuse me, deary?" Ginny looked up, realizing that it was the fat lady who had spoken. 

"Hm?"

The Fat Lady looked at her importantly. "There's a fellow from Slytherin here who says he's got urgent news about your boy Potter." Ginny jumped up fro the floor. 

"Let him in! Quickly!"

The Fat Lady shook her head. "I'm afraid he doesn't have the password."

"Then I'll go out! Gobbledygook!" The portrait swung open and she rushed outside to see a very wet Draco standing before her.

"Ginny, you have to come quickly! Something's happened to Harry!"

Ginny felt her heart beating frantically against her ribcage. Draco started to run, and Ginny followed him, dashing through puddles and soaking her robes in the process. 

"Just a bit further…" Draco yelled, trying to be heard over the rain. "Around this corner… and… gotcha!"

Ginny stopped in her tracks. "What…" Her eyes went wide as she felt a hand cover her mouth and found her arms held to her sides by a strong arm. She tried to turn her head to see her captor, but she was too weak to struggle against whoever was holding her. Draco's face twisted into an evil sneer. 

"Good job, son," Ginny heard her captor say. "It seems our lord and master was right… these young idiots are bound by their love. It is their love that makes them weak… not like us." Draco nodded.

"It seems so." 

Lucius Malfoy handed Ginny over to his son, who held her arms just as tightly. Ginny found his hold a bit easier to struggle against, but unfortunately Lucius pulled out his wand just as she could have broken free.

"Imperio!" he cried, and Ginny found herself unable to move. Lucius began to stalk away, and Draco followed. 

"Walk," Lucius said to Ginny, and she found her legs moving involuntarily. _The imperious curse,_ she thought despairingly. The walked and walked until they were off the school grounds. Then Lucius raised his wand again; there was a quick flash of light, and the all disapparated, to appear moments later inside the cold stone walls of Malfoy Manor. 

*****

Lucius, Draco and Ginny made their way to the rooftop of Malfoy Manor. 

"You should prove to be most useful to us, Miss Weasley," Lucius remarked casually. "By now I'd imagine you've figured out why you're here. You," he looked at her over his shoulder and smiled, "Are going to be instrumental in the downfall of Harry Potter!" Her eyes went wide with panic. "Did you wish to say something?" Lucius said maliciously. "I didn't think so. You see, Ginny, we already had bait, but then we decided that maybe it just wasn't enough." The rain pounded down on them as the stepped onto the rooftop. Ginny felt her throat tighten. There, tied to a large wooden stake, was Sirius. She noted with dismay that there was another stake beside him. _I wonder who that one's for…_

Lucius commanded her to step over to the stake, and then he watched as Draco tied her hands behind her back and secured her to the post. Ginny tried frantically to move her mouth. 

"You really want to say something, don't you?" said Lucius, amused. "Well, I don't see what harm it could possibly do." He waved his wand carelessly.

"You'll never get away with this!" She cried. "Harry's to smart to fall into your trap!"

Lucius sneered. "I'm not so sure about that. As we speak, the boy is on his way here.

Ginny gave a dry sob. "Whatever it is you want, he'll never give it to you." Lucius only laughed. Ginny turned her eyes to Draco. "You played us!" Ginny was red with anger. "We trusted you! We became your FRIENDS!" Draco shrugged indifferently. 

"Do you really think I'd be FRIENDS with the likes of you? I was never you FRIEND. _I'm _playing on a higher field."

"You bastard…" Lucius raised his wand and Ginny was silent again. 

"Watch them," he snarled at his son, who nodded. "It is time for our master to seek his revenge…"

*****

Harry lay face down on his bed, trying not to focus on the pain in his scar. It hurt now more than ever. For the past two days he had been plagued by worry, and he was not feeling any better now. 

He started at a sudden tapping sound at his window. He looked out to see a great horned owl flying outside, feathers soaked with rain water. He cracked open the window and the owl flew inside, dropping a very wet letter on the bed. Harry slid his finger under the dark red seal and opened the envelope, pulling out the paper from inside, and read.

_Mr. Potter,_

_Follow the owl if you ever wish to see your godfather or the Weasley girl again._

__

Harry didn't hesitate. He grabbed his Firebolt, which was standing by the bed, cranked open the window a bit further, and leapt out, hovering outside and waiting for the owl to show him the way. 

They flew for quite a distance, and then the owl began to swoop towards the ground. Harry followed just in time to see the large bird land on top of an old football and disappear. _A portkey… _Harry landed quickly and placed his hand on the football, feeling a familiar sinking sensation in the pit of his stomach. He was on his way.

*****

Lucius Malfoy stood beside his Lord and Master Voldemort on the rooftop, anxiously awaiting the arrival of the boy. _This is the hour, _He thought excitedly. _Here and now. This is where we take the field. _

"He is coming," Voldemort said icily. Seconds later, Harry appeared in a flash of light. It took him a few seconds to adjust to his surroundings. His eyes widened as he saw Ginny and Sirius. Then he saw Draco, Lucius and Voldemort. 

"Malfoy, you son of a bitch…" Draco's sneer matched his father's. Harry turned his eyes to Voldemort. "I knew it was you."

"At last, Harry Potter. I've waited a long time for this day. Prepare to meet you end.

Harry set his jaw and pulled out his wand. "You think I'm afraid of you, Voldemort?"

"I think you should be."

Harry glanced at Sirius and Ginny. "Let them go. Your fight is with me, not them."

Voldemort grinned evilly, showing a row of rotting teeth. "That is precisely why I will NOT let them go, Potter. I want to see you suffer." He raised his wand. "Crucio!" He yelled, sending sparks towards Harry, who jumped out of the way, falling into a puddle near the edge of the roof. His wand flew out of his hand, and Harry watched as it tumbled off the rooftop. Voldemort advanced towards him. "And now," He said, a frightening grin passing over his face, "You die." He raised his wand above his head. "Avada—"

Harry closed his eyes. _Kadavra._

_ _


	16. Un-doing

Chapter 15: Un-doing

Chapter 15: Un-doing

Voldemort raised his wand. "Avada--" He took one final look at the terrified Harry Potter, and yelled "Kadavra!" 

There was a flash of light. 

Harry opened his eyes just in time to see it. Voldemort crying out in shock as his wand was knocked from his hand, flying behind him. Flying straight towards Lucius and Draco Malfoy. 

There was a flash of light.

Draco saw the wand flying towards him and dove out of the line of fire, skidding on his stomach along the wet stone rooftop. 

There was a flash of light.

A look of sheer horror passed over Lucius Malfoy's face as he realized what was happening and try to dive out of the way.

There was a flash of light.

Lucius Malfoy fell lifelessly onto the wet stone. For a moment, everyone on the rooftop was still and silent, struck dumb by what had just happened. And then…

"Harry!" The voice came from above his head. Harry looked up and saw Laelyn flying above him. "Catch!" she cried, dropping his wand. Harry jumped to his feet and caught it, pointing it at Voldemort. The Dark Lord looked over to Lucius Malfoy's dead body, in front of which should have sat his wand. 

"Looking for this?" Voldemort eyes came to rest on Draco Malfoy, who had the wand and was spinning it around in his fingers like a baton. 

"Excellent!" Cried the Dark Lord. "Hand me my wand, young Malfoy!"  
Draco shrugged. "Sure," He said complacently. The he put a hand on either end of the wand and, grinning maliciously, brought it down on his knee with a loud crack. Voldemort cried out in anger.

"Oops," said Draco, throwing the broken wand over the edge of the rooftop. 

"You'll pay for this…" 

"I think not," said another voice. Voldemort whirled around to see Sirius Black, free of the ropes that had been holding him. 

"Black…" snarled Voldemort. Sirius glared at him. 

"There's no sense in threatening the boy. Maybe in your mind he deserves to pay, but unfortunately, you won't be around to collect."

Voldemort turned slowly, aware of another presence, and realized suddenly that he was surrounded by wizards. His eyes flitted quickly from face to face. The two eldest Weasley children, and that insolent little Nymph who'd saved Potter. Ginny Weasley (also free from her ropes), Young Malfoy, Sirius Black, and of course, Potter. Voldemort bared his teeth at them. 

"You can't win!" he cried, turning around and looking at each face in turn. They all glared at him. The two Weasley boys grabbed him on either side. 

"Should we execute him now, or in public?" Charlie's face was hard and cold. Sirius put a hand on his shoulder. 

"No Charlie. It's not our decision to make. We have to take him to Fudge."

Harry glared at Voldemort. "You've lost. You might as well face it. It's over Voldemort."

Bill and Charlie tightened their grips on his arms. "Let's go," Bill said gruffly. "The sooner we get him locked up, the better." They waved their wands and disapparated, leaving behind only the heap of flesh and bone that had once been Lucius Malfoy, laying face down on the rain-flooded roof.

*****

"This is simply unbelievable," exclaimed Cornelius Fudge. "Our prayers have been answered. It is finally over!" 

The minister of magic looked very relieved. Harry felt much better himself. Dumbledore had arrived at the Ministry of Magic minutes after them. The headmaster was solemn, but Harry could tell he was pleased. 

"They're taking him to Azkaban right now as we speak," Fudge said, sounding even a little smug. He turned towards Sirius. "I see we were wrong about you, Black." Sirius remained emotionless. "I cannot speak for the rest of the world, but from now on you have my trust. I'll see what I can do about an official pardon." Sirius nodded solemnly.

"Thank you." 

"And once again Harry, you've shown a great deal of bravery and valor. It takes a lot to stand up against one so infamous, never mind capturing him and delivering him here so he can be brought to justice. On e behalf of the entire wizarding world, I thank you."

"It wasn't really me," Harry said modestly. "I could never have done it on my own. In fact, it was Draco who told us about Vol—You-know-who's plan and helped us stop him." 

Fudge turned towards Draco. "Well then, thank you, Mr. Malfoy. You have done a very courageous thing." Draco's eyes were glazed over as he nodded. "Now I'm sure you're all anxious to get back to Hogwarts. This must have been a very exhausting night for you all. Albus, I insist that these three students be excused from class tomorrow. They need to catch up on their rest." He smiled at the group of wizards in front of him. "Thank you all."

They all followed Dumbledore out of the ministry. When they were out under the open skies again, Laelyn looked up at the sky and held out her hand.

"Hey, it's stopped raining," she remarked casually. Bill put his arm around her and kissed the top of her head. 

"Come on, let's go back to the school."

She nodded. "Yes. Let's go home."

*****

When they were safe inside the school once again, Dumbledore lead them all to his office. He closed the door behind them and turned to face the seven bedraggled individuals, his eyes twinkling. 

"Congratulations," he said, smiling. "You have all proven yourselves on this night. Rest assured you shall all be rewarded in time. For now I can only offer small tokens of gratitude to some of you." He turned to Harry, who had his arm around Ginny. Draco was standing behind the two of them, looking very solemn. "I want you three to know that we are all very proud of you. I think it's quite obvious from your behavior tonight that you all know exactly what you are doing where magic is concerned. And that is why I am going to do something I may very well regret later on. You are all exempted from your exams this year." The three students looked at Dumbledore in shock.

"Thank you, professor," Harry said happily. 

Dumbledore nodded. "You've all earned it." He cast his glance towards the adults in the room. Charlie stood behind Sirius, a weary yet happy look on his face. Sirius looked solemn but relieved. Laelyn was leaning dejectedly against Bill, who had his arm wrapped protectively around her. "You four have certainly lived up to my expectations and more. As you know, awards are very important here at Hogwarts. Competition runs in our veins here." He looked first at Bill and then at Charlie. "If you were still students here, you would be receiving our highest honors. As it is, I can only think of one alternative, and that is to dedicate awards in your names. Therefore, We will add to our trophy case the Bill and Charlie Weasley award, to be presented each year to the student who exhibits an exceptional amount of bravery and valor." Laelyn squeezed her husband's hand encouragingly, and Charlie looked at the floor, slightly embarrassed by Dumbledore's praise. 

"Thank you," They both muttered in unison. Dumbledore smiled.

"I always knew you two were destined for greatness." He turned his gaze to Sirius. "Mr. Black. I know not where to begin. I want, first and foremost, to express my happiness for you. You can be sure that you'll receive a pardon soon, now that the minister of magic is on your side. And I also want you to know that as soon as you are a free man again, I would be honored to have you join our staff here at Hogwarts as soon as a position opens up. And," His mouth twitched up at the corners, "I don't expect we'll have to long to wait before that happens."

Sirius bowed his head. "Thank you, Albus." 

Dumbledore stepped towards Bill and Laelyn. He looked down into the tiny woman's face worriedly. "And you, my child," he said, his eyes soft and kind, "What is there to say."

Laelyn closed her eyes. Her entire demeanor was that of a very old and very tired person. "I tried to do what was right," she whispered weakly. Dumbledore nodded and put a hand on her shoulder.

"It is through your actions that Harry, Ginny and Sirius are alive right now."

"When I think what could have happened if I had been half a second later…"

"But you weren't. And that's what matters." Dumbledore sighed. "By word or deed I know not how to honor you, my child. That you did what you did without any thought for yourself, and in your current condition… it is a truly amazing thing that you have done. I wish there was some way to reward you."

She smiled shakily. "Everything is as it should be now. What more could anyone possibly want or hope to have?"

Dumbledore smiled back down at her. "Indeed," he said, "Indeed."

*****

Harry caught up to Laelyn and Bill in the hallway. 

"Laelyn, wait!" The two of them turned to face Harry. Laelyn looked up at her husband. 

"You go on ahead, Bill. I'll be there in a minute." Bill nodded understandingly and headed off down the hall. Harry and Laelyn looked at each other in silence for a few moments, and then Laelyn threw her arms around the boy and gripped him tightly. It took Harry a few seconds to realize that she was crying.

"Laelyn, what's wrong?" He asked worriedly. She shook her head.

"I don't know… I don't know. I was so frightened…"

He hugged her back. "You didn't act like it," he said, feeling like he wanted to cry himself. "You were very brave. And you saved my life. I'll never forget that. Never."

She stepped back, her cheeks moist with salty tears. "I killed him," she whispered. "Draco's father. I killed him."

Harry shook his head. "Voldemort killed him. You did the right thing. I owe you my life. And besides, even if Lucius had lived he would have spent his whole life in Azkaban anyway."

"I suppose you're right. I just hope Draco doesn't hold me responsible." 

Harry put his hand on her shoulder and looked her straight in the eye. "NO-ONE hold you responsible. You heard what Dumbledore said. We all feel that way. All of us."

Laelyn smiled fleetingly. "I'm just glad everything turned out all right. I didn't want to be a hero. I just wanted to raise my son in a world where we wouldn't have to look over our shoulders every two seconds."

"Well," Harry said quietly, "Now you can."


	17. Endings

Chapter 16: Endings

Chapter 16: Endings

Laelyn sat peacefully under a tree near the lake, Gawaine sleeping silently in her arms. Bill, Charlie, Sirius and Harry were playing some muggle game… freeze-bee, or something like that, on the grass in front of her. She burrowed her bare toes into the cool green grass and sighed contentedly. She stroked Gawaine's downy hair and closed her eyes, listening to the laughter of the four men who were nearest and dearest to her heart, finally at ease in the world they now thought of as safe. Her eyes slid open slowly as she felt the familiar weight of Bill's arm around her shoulders. 

"Why aren't you playing?" She whispered, careful not to wake her sleeping child. Bill kissed her cheek. 

"You looked so peaceful. I wanted a bit of that peace." She smiled at him.

"You're too romantic for your own good. It's going to get you into trouble one of these days."

Bill grinned. "As long as you're the punishment, I'm fine with that."

"Hm, not only that, but I'm the judge and jury too."

"I'm starting to like the sound of this more and more…"

She shook her head and sapped his arm laughingly. "You know, we really shouldn't talk like this. I'm someone's mother now."

"And someone's wife." He kissed her and then leaned back against the tree. "Does it get any better than this?"

She leaned her head on his shoulder. "Of course it does," she replied, closing her eyes. "We've only just begun."

*****

The last month before exams passed in a flash. Gryffindor went on to beat Slytherin in the championships, winning the Quidditch cup. Harry and Ginny were even more inseparable than usual. Ron and Hermione were still going strong, although Hermione had begun to get irritated with Ron's complaints over having to do exams when Harry didn't. Professor Snape continued to teacher Defense Against the Dark Arts (although for some strange reason he decided to stick to just plain potions in the year to come, saying that the position of his dreams "Just wasn't for him"). Best of all, Sirius received his official pardon, complete with a public apology from the minister of magic. He also received a medal for bravery. Laelyn no longer had to sneak him his dinner; He ate in the grand hall with the rest of them. During the exam period, Sirius paid a long overdue visit to the Dursleys, who welcomed him with a mixture of fear and bewildered relief. They all agreed that it would be in everyone's best interests if Sirius adopted Harry right away. 

In the first week of June, Bill handed in his resignation. Laelyn's father, who had actually ended up taking a liking to that 'Insolent boy' after all, had offered him a job designing brooms for his company.

*****

"You're a Quidditch player, Weasley. I'd expect you know a great deal about the equipment, then." Bill had nodded, not quite clear at the time what the older man was trying to get at. "Well here's our situation. My chief designer has just quit, and we're in desperate need of a new one. So I was thinking, if you're willing, that you might be able to fill the position for us. I'm sure you have some interesting ideas."

Bill had been dumbfounded. "Really? Wow, this is big news… My brothers will go insane."

*****

"Thorne Incorporated," Ron practically screamed, "As in, makers of the FIREBOLT? Your father is THE Simeon Thorne?"

Laelyn bit her lip. "We try to keep it quiet."

Bill laughed heartily. "Not that it was that hard! You don't act like the daughter of a millionaire."

"I'm my mother's daughter. Besides, it's not that big of a deal."

"Not that big of a deal?" Ron looked shocked. "Of course it's a big deal! Thorne Inc. is the third biggest manufacturer of Quidditch supplies IN THE WORLD, number one in the UK. I've been wearing your logo on my gloves for my entire life and I never even realized it!"

Laelyn laughed helplessly. "Sorry I didn't tell you. It didn't seem that important." 

Bill slid his arm around her. "Anyway, Laelyn's dad says I can have as much of the merchandise as I need, so you'll never run short of Quidditch supplies again."

Ron shook his head, bewildered. "This is crazy," he stated matter-of-factly. "This is absolutely absurd."

*****

"I suppose you know why you are here, Sirius," Dumbledore began. Sirius shrugged.

"I think I have an idea."

The old wizard smiled kindly. "As you know, Professor Snape has decided not to continue with Defense Against the Dark Arts next year. And while we would have gladly had Professor Thorne back, she has decided, considering the circumstances, that she would rather not work for the present time. And so we are left with a gap to fill." He stroked his beard. "I assume your schedule is clear for next fall?"

Sirius smiled sardonically. "I haven't exactly been lining up job interviews, if that's what you mean."

"Then will you accept the position? I really do believe that there is no one better for the job than you."

Sirius nodded. "I'd be honored. That is, if you consider me qualified."

The two wizards laughed.

*****

And so it was that the school year at Hogwarts drew to a close. Sirius, Laelyn, Bill and Charlie took the train with the students, as they were all destined for the Burrow anyhow. 

"It certainly has been quite a year," Hermione remarked, giving Ron's hand a little squeeze. Ginny leaned against Harry.

"Yes, but then again it's not exactly the first time."

"Or, probably, the last," Harry said, laughing. "We seem to attract trouble wherever we go."

Ron nodded in agreement. "I lost track of every point we lost for Gryffindor this year. But at least you two gained them all back for us in the end and won us the cup." 

Beside Bill, Laelyn sat silently, feeling slightly uneasy. Gawaine lay alert and silent in his mother's arms. She handed the baby to Bill and stood up. "I'll be back," she whispered, heading off down the isle. 

She sat down in the empty seat across from Draco Malfoy. The boy had distanced himself from the others since that fateful Beltane night. Laelyn was beginning to worry.

"Draco?" she ventured. The handsome blonde boy looked up. 

"Oh. Yeah." 

She squeezed her eyes shut. "Draco, I'm sorry things had to turn out the way they did. I didn't mean to… I just did what I had to do to stop Voldemort. I know it's probably hard for you to understand it, but…"

Draco shook his head. "Nah. It's all right. I'm better off without him anyhow, it's just…" he paused. "He was my father."

Laelyn cast her eyes towards her lap. "I know."

Draco sighed, pushing back that awful burning feeling behind his eyes. "It's not like he ever cared about me as anything but a tool anyway. I remember when he was younger, the way he'd yell at my mother and I whenever we wouldn't do what he wanted. She used to say it was because he loved us so much, and that he only wanted what was best for us." He stopped to brush a strand of hair out of his eyes. _These young idiots… bound by their love…_ The words ran clear and sharp in his memory. "But that wasn't it. He didn't love us at all. But it wasn't his fault really… he was bound by his hate.

"Mother used to cry sometimes, when she thought no one was around. One time I walked into the kitchen and she was standing there over the salad bowl, just tossing the lettuce and crying. I asked her what was wrong, and she yelled at me. 'Don't be stupid, I was just chopping onions.' It was half way through dinner before I realized that there were no onions in the salad." He laughed sardonically. "Well she should be happy. She doesn't have to cover up the bruises anymore."

Thee were tears in Laelyn's eyes. "Oh Draco, I'm so sorry…" She leaned forward to hug him. Draco turned away.

"Don't be. Everything's been made right now. Who could ask for more?" 

*****

The Hogwarts Express pulled up to platform nine and three-quarters, where and anxious and excited Mrs. Weasley was waiting beside her husband. Fred and George were with them, waving cheerily at the train. As her children got off the train, Molly embraced them, First Ginny, then Ron, then Charlie, and finally Bill. She also delivered bone-crushing embraces to Harry, Hermione, Laelyn and Sirius, the latter of whom flushed slightly, not having been hugged in quite a long time. 

"It's wonderful, just wonderful!" She cried, tears in her eyes. "All together at last!" She looked down at the bundle in Laelyn's arms. The nymph handed Molly her grandson. The older woman beamed down at the baby. 

"And this is the newest member of our family," she exclaimed happily. "The Burrow will certainly be full now!" 

Laelyn smiled up at Bill, Who put an arm around his mother. "Laelyn and I have a surprise for you… just wait till you get home…"

*****

The Weasleys hardly recognized the house when they pulled up to it. It was the still Burrow, no doubt about it, but the lawn was clean and manicured, and it seemed somehow… bigger. It took Molly and Arthur a few minutes to realize that a large addition had been added onto the back. Awe-struck, the family rushed into their house. 

Upon examination, the new wing proved to have enough rooms to house all of its permanent residents and then some. It was spacious and clean and well furnished. Molly examined her old kitchen, which had been transformed into a gleaming paradise of a place, complete with ample counter space and…

"A carrot peeler!" Molly laughed in spite of herself. 

"Hermione's idea," Laelyn said, furrowing her brow. "I didn't want to ask."

Eventually, Molly and Arthur thought to enquire how a couple of newlyweds were able to afford such a complete transformation. And so the story of Laelyn's father's company was repeated, and had much the same effect on Fred, George and Arthur as it had had on Ron. Finally it was decided that they should all sit down to dinner in the new dining room (complete with a table that comfortably seated about 14 people). When they had all finished the meal, Arthur exclaimed, for about the 80th time that evening, "Wow, this is really something."

Bill laughed at his father. "And this isn't all," he said. "Just wait until you see your workshop…"


	18. Epilogue

Epilogue

Epilogue

Cornelius Fudge had finally accepted the fact that Voldemort was no longer a threat. He had prayed every night for the day when he could live without fear of becoming the Dark Lord's next target. Now that day was here. It took him a month to get used to the idea, but finally he had begun to accept it. He was one very relived minister of magic, to say the least. But still, in the back of his mind, there was an annoying, nagging fear. And so he realized just what he would have to do. He would have to confront Voldemort. He needed to see it with his own eyes, needed to see the fallen dark lord, safe behind bars. And so he found himself one warm summer morning, standing before the chilling building that was Azkaban.

He was lead to the maximum-security cell where the Dark Lord was being held until permission to proceed with his execution was granted. There, right before his eyes, sat Voldemort, looking sad and pitiful and not really like much of a dark lord at all. Cornelius Fudge looked at the sad, broken man in the cell before and did something he thought he'd never do. He laughed.

"Look at you, you pathetic fool, sitting all alone in your cell. Where is the Dark Lord? What has happened to the King of all evil, the Prince of Darkness? What are you now that we've beaten you? You don't look like a King or a prince. No, you don't look like much of anything at all." Fudge seemed emboldened by the steel bars separating the two of them. "Yes, that's right Voldemort, we've beaten you. You've lost. I promise you that you will never, ever leave this prison alive. It's over."

And with that, Fudge turned on his heel and left the prison, satisfied at last that the Dark Lord would threaten the wizarding world no longer. 

In his cell, Voldemort looked up at the spot where Fudge had been standing. His eyes, which had never met Fudge's, were smoldering angrily as he followed Fudge's back with his eyes until he rounded the corner and disappeared.

_ _

_It is never over._

_ _

__The End.


End file.
